


To Hold or Not to Hold

by Shunpye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji in a Skirt, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Time Skips, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunpye/pseuds/Shunpye
Summary: Akaashi Keiji feels like death. The only reason he can think of is that something nestles in his belly. He can feel it. He blanched at the thought as he felt the urgency of the situation.Something flips in his stomach and he stood up, a hand on his mouth as he retched his dinner in the toilet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imma try ABO y'all. I hope this doesnt turn out shitty. I plan this to be quick and only have a few chapters to get me going as I look for something to do in my other fic. Teehee? 
> 
> Enjoy!

Akaashi Keiji feels like death. The only reason he can think of is that something nestles in his belly. He can _feel_ it. He blanched at the thought as he felt the urgency of the situation.

 

Something flips in his stomach and he stood up, a hand on his mouth as he retched his dinner in the toilet. 

 

 -----

He had woken up this morning, feeling like he would throw up. The early morning not doing anything to wake up his tired body. He still wants to sleep, and the sick feeling just won't go away. He tried to roll on his bed, only to be met with the hard mattress, his pillow too soft and suffocating. He feels hot and itchy all over which was weird considering that it's still cold outside. His blankets seem to have spawned tiny bugs that kept on clinging to his skin, at least he thought so. 

 

He sat up abruptly as annoyance starts to kick in. He knew that he won't be able to sleep in this condition. But all the movement did was make him feel sicker and his head feels dizzy. 

 

He grumpily threw the covers away and sat on the edge of the bed. He sighed as he thought of what he had to do for the day. He still has to finish accounting for the cafe's monthly expenses. The cafe that he owns is still thriving and all he needs is just be a little patient before he could see any profits.

 

He just opened it two months ago and was pleased with the attention that it's garnering. He tried to think of good thoughts to cheer himself up and to possibly get rid of the sick feeling in his stomach when a pigeon by the floor-to-cieling window of his studio apartment caught his attention. 

 

The bird was pecking on the feed that he left on the floor of his balcony. _It's not with others_ , he thought, and its color is different than the rest that he usually sees. It's more bright and less dark.

 

It suddenly flew towards the railing, sat there and faced him. He stared at it. A drop at the back of the bird caught his attention and his stomach flips at the sight as it landed on the floor of his balcony. He gagged and stood up, going towards the bathroom and into the toilet. He emptied his stomach as it clenched trying to get rid of whatever it is that's upsetting it. 

 

He managed to stop his retching and weakly got up to rinse his mouth. _What was that?_  He didn't know what is happening in his body as he felt weak. He wanted to barf again, but he's afraid that all that's going to come out are his organs. 

 

He gagged at the thought as he covered his mouth with his hands. He didn't know what was wrong. He was a healthy beta male. He doesn't have any diseases that he knew of and not that any illness stayed for more than a couple of months. 

 

He straightened as he thought about it. He opened his medicine cabinet, opting to just take the day off and rest, and probably to drink an aspirin or two to feel better when he spotted a pink stick sitting between a few pills and a gauze pad. 

 

It was Tsukki's extra pregnancy test. The Omega had been trying to conceive with his mate, Kuroo and has been buying PTs in bucketloads. They still haven't conceived, and the man was stressed one night and ran off to his apartment to stay away from Kuroo. He seems to have left it. 

 

But as he looked at the offending plastic, he thought of the grogginess that he felt and the retching just now. He's a healthy beta, but betas are still able to conceive. He felt his knees go weak at the thought. He couldn't be pregnant. He doesn't have a mate nor a partner and he hasn't slept with anybody for more than a couple of months ago before he opened his cafe. He blanched and bent down to empty his stomach again. It's very fortunate that he isn't throwing up his organs, he thought and sat flush on the cold floor. 

 Akaashi Keiji feels like death. The only reason he can think of is that something nestles in his belly. He can _feel_ it. He blanched at the thought as he felt the urgency of the situation. His hand trembles as he touched his belly. 

Something flips in his stomach again and he stood up, a hand on his stomach as he retched his dinner in the toilet. 

 

 _It can't be_. It must _not_ be. He gripped both sides of the toilet, willing his feet to move. His nerves are on fire and he needed to grab that disgusting plastic stick to see for himself. 

 

He took a deep breath and slowly rose up to his trembling feet. He grabbed the plastic stick with a shaky hand as he read and followed the instructions. He collapsed on the floor once again, unable to hold his weight with how much his feet are trembling as he waited for the longest 5-minutes of his life. 

 

5-minutes have passed and he slowly lifted the stick to look at it. 

 

He almost dropped it as hot tears streamed down his face. On the stick is two pink lines. He tried to reread the instructions, but it clearly said, two lines are positive and he sobbed. 

 

He's never hated kids, but the news is too sudden. Much too sudden. And that isn't really the _thing_ that he's worried about most. He can handle raising a child, yes, his business will be up and coming by the time it comes out. He wracked his mind, but he doesn't know what to do. 

 

He tried to stop the tears from falling, but it was in vain. He hates himself. Here he was sitting on the cold floor of his bathroom, reeking of vomit, crying and pregnant, and worst of all...

 

He doesn't know whose child it is.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm glad that this is received so well. I'm still planning on quickly finishing this though. lol.   
> Anyway, I'd like to let you know that I REALLY did want to reply to your comments, but I don't want to spoil anything, so I held myself back until I can post this. lol. 
> 
> (I almost spilled the whole story on the first comment because I got excited, but good thing I accidentally tapped cancel on my phone. LOL)
> 
> Anyway, the few chapters are going to be angsty and I hope that the story won't feels rushed or anything.
> 
> Enjoy!

Akaashi just sat there on the cold floor leaning on his hands as he sobbed. He tried of thinking of what he needs to do first. He needs help and he doesn’t know who can help him. He doesn’t have a lot of female friends and only knew a few male omega friends and all of them haven’t had the chance to conceive yet.

 

He wants to laugh at himself. He gets to be the first one to be pregnant in his circle of friends and he’s not even an omega.

 

He managed to somehow stop the tears and catch his breath as he took a deep one to compose himself. He leaned his head on the wall, still sitting and he clutched his stomach.

 

_Fuck_.

 

How far along was he? He doesn’t know. He didn’t feel anything wrong the past few months and he didn’t feel anything weird. He thought of it as calmly as he can muster with his pounding heart and a lump in his throat.

 

Shouldn’t pregnant people emit a scent? Why hasn’t anyone notice it then? He closed his eyes as he took another shaky breath. He needs to calm down. He needs to visit a professional for this. He opened his eyes and the pink plastic sitting on the rim of the toilet caught his attention.

 

That’s right. He needs to call someone. He stood up on shaky legs towards his bedroom to grab his phone on the nightstand. It’s 6:27 in the morning. He doubts anyone would answer his call. He scrolled through his contacts and his eyes landed on Tsukki’s name.

 

That’s right.

 

Tsukki was trying to conceive with Kuroo. The omega may have some valuable advice for Akaashi. He feels like he would intrude, especially when he knew that Kuroo tends to be clingy in the mornings according to Tsukki, but he still tapped the call button.

 

He put the phone in his ear as he sat on his bed. The phone rang three times before it was answered by a sleepy voice.

 

“Akaashi? What’s up? It’s rare for you to call so early in the morning?” he heard a yawn. He and Tsukki had been close ever since the omega hit it off with Kuroo in college. Kuroo had gone with the same University with Bokuto and Akaashi followed a year later. They have been close friends ever since high school, so it wasn’t weird for Tsukki to be a part of them.

 

He heard a few murmurs as Tsukki is probably talking to his mate.

 

The warm and contented voice of the omega somehow made Akaashi’s chest tighten and he felt tears stream down his face and he choked on a sob. _Damn hormones_. It seems that as soon as he found out he was pregnant, he immediately fell on a roller coaster of emotions. _And it hasn’t even been an hour yet_ , he thought.

 

This alarmed the omega as Akaashi heard sudden rustling as the omega sat up, “Akaashi? What’s wrong?”

 

“Tsukki…” he almost whined his friend’s name with a small voice. He hates what he’s doing, but he couldn’t control most of it, and he hated that more. Tsukki stayed silent as he waited for Akaashi to talk as the black haired man suppressed a sob. He took a breath.

 

“Can you come in my apartment today? I need to tell you something.” He heard some more rustling on the other line and soft murmurs as the omega told him that he would be there immediately and just wait for him. The omega lives nearby and he knew that Tsukki would be there in a few minutes. He hugged himself as he nodded, not caring that Tsukki can’t even see the gesture.

 

He hung up and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He couldn’t stop crying. He can’t tell Tsukki over the line, though he had wanted to. He broke down with just the thought of acknowledging the idea that he was pregnant and saying it out loud would just mean that it’s real. And he didn’t want it. Not when he doesn’t know whose it is.

 

He tried to compose himself as to not look like a mess when Tsukki gets there. A few moments later after he had calmed down, he heard a knock at the door. He stood up and hurriedly opened the door to an omega smelling strongly like beer and something else. This had Akaashi gagging and stumbling to stand by the doorframe of the bathroom. He heard Tsukki close the door. He continued to heave, his stomach not able to spill anything.

 

“Okay. That was rude.” He glanced at the man by his living area, scowling and trying not to get offended, but failing.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just, you smell so strongly of beer and it made me feel sick.”

 

Tsukki cocked an eyebrow at him. “Beer, you say? Is it laced with something like vanilla?”

 

Akaashi looked at him skeptically as he straightened. The man far enough for him not to get a whiff, “Yeah….?”

 

“Akaashi, since when did you have a heightened sense of smell? It’s my omega smell.” Tsukki narrowed his eyes at him as he took off his scarf.

 

Akaashi just took a peek in his bathroom and saw the pink plastic still sitting on the toilet rim. “Since this morning.” He said with a small voice.

 

“This morning?” Tsukki took off his coat and walked towards the couch to drape it there before walking towards Akaashi. The man flinched as he got a whiff of Tsukki’s smell. He covered his nose in an attempt to not gag.

 

Tsukki halted his movements as he got close enough to Akaashi, enough to see the plastic on the toilet and see the results.

 

Tsukki whipped his head at the man, eyes wide. “Since when?”

 

Akaashi looked away, but Tsukki’s proximity is too much as he finally gagged. He lurched towards the toilet, the plastic stick clattering to the floor as he heaved. This time, something comes out and he’s grateful that it still isn’t his organs.

 

Tsukki picked up the stick and looked at it in shock. Akaashi fell once again on the cold floor and put his knees up his chest as he felt tears threatening to come out.

 

“Akaashi, how did this happen? You’re a beta, right?”

 

“Yes, as far as I know.”

 

“Have you been throwing up the whole morning?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Is it constant?”

 

“Yeah…” Akaashi glanced at the omega. His brows are furrowed and face scrunched in concern.

 

Tsukki placed the stick on the counter by the sink and started to fill a cup with warm water. “Here. You should wash up.” He placed the cup on Akaashi’s hands, insisting, his motherly instincts surfacing as he looked at him with caring eyes.

 

“You should eat first and drink water. We’ll go get you checked, so go wash up.” The omega insisted and Akaashi felt a lot better. His smell doesn’t affect him anymore, for some odd reason and he nodded as the omega walked out the bathroom door asking to borrow his kitchen for a bit.

 

He finished cleaning up and brushed the vomit from his mouth and changed into comfortable sweaters and jeans before he went to the kitchen where a plate of Omurice is waiting for him with a cup of Orange juice.

 

He immediately felt his stomach rumble and his mouth started to water. He let out a soft groan as Tsukki chuckled, watching him as he sat down. He looked at the omega, flushing slightly.

 

“I’m sorry for gagging at you earlier. I feel weird, so…” he trailed off as he looked at the plate in front of him. Tsukki sat down beside him a cup of steaming coffee in hand, as he gave the beta a smile. Tsukki really had become a full-fledged omega once he mated with Kuroo, he thought. But that doesn’t stop the salty retorts that sometimes come out from the omega’s mouth.

 

“It’s fine. I can imagine.” Akaashi just nodded and started to eat the meal, thanking Tsukki.

 

 

 

Akaashi sat down on a booth of his café. It was late in the morning and he and Tsukki just got out from the Hospital. He couldn’t believe his ears and Tsukki insisted that they head to the café to get drinks. He didn’t want to work but that doesn’t mean that his staff wouldn’t open for the day. He liked his personnel.

 

Yuuji always does a great job running it despite the fact that he’s only a barista. He helped Akaashi so much that Akaashi’s even thinking to promote him as manager, but he knew that Yuuji loves making coffee.

 

He sighed as he put his hands on the table, hands twining as he put his face on the backs of them, his elbows taking in the weight. Yuuji put a steaming mocha and a latte in front of him and the thanked the man. Tsukki sat down in front of him. He had called Kuroo and Bokuto over to discuss his situation, and he took a sip of his latte, eyeing Akaashi.

 

Akaashi ignored him as he thought of the visit with the doctor.

 

 

 

_“Congratulations, Akaashi-san. You’re six weeks pregnant.” She had said with such a bright smile that it was blinding in contrast to Akaashi’s and Tsukki’s grim ones._

 

_“I’m surprised that you managed to conceive. Not a lot of betas are able to do it, and most of them go infertile at such a young age.” She continued as she looks at some papers. “I can tell you that you’re a perfectly healthy beta male, but as I look at your results, I can say that you’re also fertile.” She looked at him with doe eyes._

 

_Akaashi looked back at her with confusion in his eyes. “Fertile?”_

 

_“Ah, yes.” She answered and cleared her throat as she continued. “You see, not a lot of betas are fertile. Most betas, especially male ones don’t develop a uterus akin to an omega, but you, on the other hand,” She looked at him, eyes serious, “have a uterus. This is not a rare case. It’s just information that is mostly left in the dark. Betas are able to conceive, but not all are able. Most people think that it's just a myth, but it’s really just according to your body structure.” She placed her papers on her table and looked at him with a genuine smile and sincere eyes._

 

_“You are just one of the lucky few that get the privilege but that also doesn’t mean that you’re as fertile as an omega. Betas, male and female, can only conceive if they have sex with an alpha in a rut. Conceiving is easier since the alpha’s fertility is high.” She finished and clasped her hands on her lap._

 

_“I’m sure this came as a surprise, but please execute caution of foods and liquor from now on.” Akaashi bit his lip as she rambled on, telling him what he needs to do, do’s and don’ts. He mostly tuned her out as he tried to calm his beating heart. He was grateful for Tsukki’s presence as the omega drew circles on the small of his back._

 

 

 

Akaashi was brought out of his reverie as a shout across the room startled him. He saw Bokuto bounding up to their booth with a bright grin on his face, calling out his name. He cracked a smile at the familiarity of it all. He saw Tsukki stand up to greet Kuroo with a kiss on the cheek.

 

He and Bokuto tried to get comfortable in their seats, trying not to look at the mated pair as they sat down.

 

“So, what’s this about?” Bokuto asked, bright smile still plastered on his face.

 

Tsukki and Akaashi exchanged a look and Tsukki nodded.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are cliffhangers annoying right? I did it, NOT on purpose. lol. 
> 
> I just don't know how to put the rest to words, ya know? I don't know how to express the stuff? I like him to have a happy ending, but I also don't know on how Akaashi will tackle this. this is my main problem because I personally don't know what pregnant people are despite being a girl. (I'm young, so don't judge) and also, I do have an idea who the father is, but I'm still thinking if it's a good idea after all. With it being a rare pair is kinda... 
> 
> Anyway, I'll update soon. and if you want him to pair up with someone other than Bokuto then let me know! I want to play with it a bit. Teehee!
> 
> I hope you liked it. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to just stick with a rare pair - a reaaaaaaly rare pair - and the angst.   
> It came to be because as I was browsing on FB, I stumbled upon a fanart of Akaashi with this hot curly guy! I don't read the manga so I don't know him, so I racked the internet and found him, did my research, and tada! A BABY is all I can say. 
> 
> Anyway, this is probably going to consist of 10 chapters, probably, so, yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m pregnant.” Akaashi blurted out.

 

 Bokuto whipped his head towards the man. His alpha instincts are showing, and he knows that. But he couldn’t help it when his friend/potential lover that he has been pining over for years suddenly blurted out that he’s pregnant. He doesn’t even have a mate or a partner for that matter, and he’s even a beta. He didn’t _know_ that betas can get pregnant.

 

He looked at the man a frown on his face and letting out a quiet growl when he started to look down, staring at his cup of coffee which he was holding with both hands.

 

Bokuto feels another alpha’s protective instincts when a hand covered his which was clenched onto fists on the table. He looked at Kuroo, a frown on his face, asking him to calm down with his eyes. He saw Tsukki in his peripheral, softly whimpering.

 

Oh. He straightened.

 

He probably emitted such a strong scent that Tsukki whimpered. The omega only does that to his mate on which he was absolutely submissive. The omega refused to submit to anyone else. This must have pissed Kuroo, but if it did, it didn’t show.

 

As soon as Kuroo saw that Bokuto calmed down a bit he asked Akaashi why had that happened. The former Nekoma captain was mad, Bokuto thought. He looked at Kuroo while Akaashi and Tsukki explained what the doctor had said, Bokuto half listening.

 

He understands what Kuroo’s mad about. He’s mad about the same thing.

 

Someone touched their friend and has left him with something that he’s going to have for the rest of their lives. Alphas have always been possessive but it does not only spread for their lovers and mates, it extends to their circle of friends as well. As much as possible, they also want them safe.

 

But for Bokuto, it’s for a completely different reason. He’s fuming mad, not only that someone _played_ with his friend, but someone also took away the _only_ person he’s been pining over for years.

 

He had opted to not tell Akaashi because the man _insisted_ that he doesn’t want a lover and would rather just live alone. He insisted that he _liked_ that, and Bokuto held back for his sake.

 

He grits his teeth. And someone just went and made him _pregnant_ , dismissing all of what Akaashi worked for, all of what Bokuto held back for. And he’s mad. He didn’t even have an idea that betas get pregnant. His blood started to boil up again as Akaashi finished talking, still looking at his half-filled cup of coffee.

 

Bokuto grit his teeth as he holds back asking who the child in his belly belongs to. He knows that he doesn’t have any rights but, “Whose is it?” Bokuto looked up at the man who said it, eyes wide.

 

He was beaten to the punch by Tsukki, looking at Akaashi squarely. Akaashi just sat there rigid as Bokuto, Kuroo and Tsukki waited for his answer.

 

He put the cup to his lips and drank the rest of it as he stood up. “I’ll get a refill.” Bokuto scooted away to give way and watched as the man trudged towards the counter talking with Terushima.

 

“I don’t get it.” Kuroo started, but Bokuto still bore holes on the back of Akaashi’s head, trying not to snap and calm down. “How did he get pregnant without us noticing?”

 

“Apparently, they don’t emit scents like us omegas. And pregnancy is rare and troublesome for betas because they’re not really equipped for that as much as us. So we definitely couldn’t know.” Tsukki had replied with a somber tone.

 

He heard Kuroo sigh and lifted the cup of black coffee that Terushima laid there when Akaashi was explaining, to his lips and took a big gulp, not bothering if it was too hot. The man was also on edge.

 

Bokuto saw Akaashi look at the entrance of the café as a gray-haired man with a bright smile on his face trudged inside, greeting Akaashi. He watched Akaashi talk with Sugawara and tried to calm himself down. He wants to know whose it is, but he doesn’t want to snap at Akaashi and fight with Kuroo for scaring both his mate and friend.

 

He took a sip of the latte in front of him, hoping its sweetness will help. It did, and when Akaashi came back into their booth, Bokuto scooted so that he was at the farther end of the window.

 

Akaashi took several sips before he murmured something so quiet that they didn’t hear it.

 

“Um, Akaashi? We didn’t…” Kuroo started but was interrupted with Akaashi’s teary eyes, his eyes barely holding the tears.

 

Bokuto’s heart dropped in his stomach at the sight but at the same time, rage filled his lungs and he suddenly had hard time breathing.

 

Whoever did this to Akaashi is making him suffer, and Bokuto was sure that he would kill him if he didn’t take responsibility for it. He tried to calm himself as they waited for Akaashi to continue.

 

“I actually don’t know.” Silence filled their booths as the confession sinks in. Bokuto grits his teeth. “I do have an idea… but I’m not sure that it was him.”

 

Well, that was a lot to come to. Bokuto huffed as he looked out the window. He doesn’t want to snap so he’ll just look at the beautiful flowers lining the exterior of Akaashi’s café. It was always so beautiful, Akaashi taking care of them and watering it every day. He claimed that it calms him down and he feels happy doing it. he calmed down at the thought of Akaashi watering these flowers every morning, a contented smile on his face, but it was ruined when he thought of a small girl calling out to him and Akaashi giving her a warm smile.

 

He clenched his fists, so tight that his knuckles turned white.

 

Tsukki cleared his throat, snapping Bokuto in his thoughts. Kuroo and Tsukki knew how he felt towards Akaashi.

 

“That _is_ quite vague. But she said that you can only get pregnant if the alpha’s in a rut, right?” Tsukki provided, looking at Akaashi with concern in his eyes.

 

Akaashi’s eyes went wide as something crossed his eyes, something akin to realization. He gulped the rest of his mocha as he stood up. “I’ll get another…” he was stopped in his tracks when Kuroo grabbed his wrists. Bokuto looked at them with a frown.

 

“Isn’t too much caffeine bad for the baby?” Kuroo asked voice laced with authority. The black-haired man just stared at him, face stiff and jaw tight.

 

“It is,” Akaashi answered as he broke away from Kuroo’s grip and continued on his way towards the counter.

 

Bokuto heard a clatter as Tsukki stood up to switch with Kuroo, murmuring, “What is he thinking?” and made his way towards the counter.

 

Tsukki was halfway towards Akaashi when a black-haired man with curly hair and a white mask on his face trudged into the café. Bokuto watched him greet Akaashi as the man stood there in place, probably deep in thought. But his back is rigid, Bokuto noticed.

 

“He’s here again.” He said as Kuroo looked to where he was looking. Akaashi is now talking to the man as Tsukki looked at the pastries, eyeing the two.

 

“He’s always here?” Kuroo asked him, an eyebrow cocked in his direction.

 

“Yeah. You can call him a regular already. They were close.” He answered as he narrowed his eyes when Akaashi shuddered and brought a hand to his face, the other man not knowing what to do. Kiyoomi carefully closed the distance between them and gently pat on the crying man’s shoulder and Akaashi lunged into his arms, the man utterly surprised but let him anyway.

 

Bokuto gritted his teeth at the sight. He was already mad, but the scene in front of him is making him see red. He clenched his fists as he vaguely hears Kuro trying to calm him down.

 

 

* * *

He feels sick and he can’t stop the rumble in his stomach. It feels weird and he wants to just throw up. But he can’t. He can’t get out of his arms. It feels so comfortable. He feels safe. Moreover, it seems like something deep inside him is being comforted and he’s comforted in return.

 

Tears stain the shirt in front of him as he suddenly pulls away, much to the other’s surprise.

 

“I – uh – I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…” he stuttered on his words as he brought a tissue to wipe on the wet spot on his customer’s clothes. He knew that Kiyoomi is meticulous and doesn’t like things like this. They had been rivals with his team back in high school but that was in the past and forgotten. Now, the man regularly visits his café.

 

He felt his face heat up as he suddenly felt very aware of his surroundings. He wasn’t loud, he knew that, but Yuuji is behind the counter, mouth agape looking at him and the few of his customers for the day were also looking at him, confused.

 

This just made him more flustered, stumbling on his movements as he patted the tissue on the man’s chest. He feels another batch of fresh tears stream down his cheeks as he does so.

 

The man noticed it and grabbed his hands, gently halting his movements. He didn’t dare look at him.

 

“Akaashi, what’s wrong? It’s not like you to…” the man trailed off as he looked at the few customers looking and the barista who started to get to work.

 

Akaashi just sobbed. The tears won’t stop and he hates it. He isn’t like this and everything just feels wrong.

 

Kiyoomi took hold of his hands and led him to a nearby booth. The man sat and pulled Akaashi on his lap, pulling away his mask from his face. Akaashi was grateful for the proximity. In fact, it helped calm him down. The alpha was releasing comforting pheromones that he eventually managed to stop the tears.

 

Their position doesn’t really feel awkward. In fact, it has been a norm in the span of time that the man has been visiting his café. They had been close after a rather… awkward meeting after finishing college.

 

They had met on a bar nearby and decided to catch up. They were talking drinking and decided to leave for the night when the other man started to get weak. He originally thought that it was the alcohol but the man insisted that he’s not drunk. Looking at him, Akaashi saw that he isn’t, but was weak for another reason.

 

He had asked him what triggered his rut and the other man just said that an omega in heat just passed by. He also said that he had thought the omega didn’t trigger it, but he was wrong. He apologized to Akaashi saying that he would leave first when Akaashi offered his home.

 

Akaashi _did_ have a motive at the time. He liked talking to him and he was an interesting person. A person different than his circle of loud boisterous friends and he liked the contrast. The other man just looked at him before he smiled and became the alpha in rut he is; alluring, seductive, forceful and horny.

 

The night has been rough for Akaashi, spending it with an alpha in rut, but the littlest slick that came out of his hole and lube was enough to satisfy the alpha, knotting him and emptying himself inside him. Akaashi didn’t think much of this then much to his surprise now.

 

This led to the alpha hanging out with him and helping him set up some stuff for the café. They had been close the past few months, but they didn’t repeat what they did that night. They just stayed friends.

 

Akaashi shifted on the man’s lap to snuggle closer to his scent glands where the comforting smell is coming from, relaxing in his seat while doing so.

 

“You can smell it?” the alpha asked and Akaashi just hummed.

 

Unlike other betas, Akaashi’s sense of smell is slightly heightened and he can smell most things, especially when it’s closer. He thought of this as the other man drew circles on his forearm. He should have thought sooner that he’s a special kind of beta. This wouldn’t have happened.

 

He sighed as the thought of telling the man he was pregnant with his child came to his mind. He didn’t want to tell him yet.

 

He suddenly sat up and looked at the far booth where his friends are sitting. Bokuto was frowning and Tsukki has a worried expression on his face. It was so rare to see that he immediately stood up and excused himself from Kiyoomi, the man giving a smile and waving him off as Yuuji placed a cup in front of him.

 

Akaashi went and grabbed his cup of mocha and went back to their booth. He still doesn’t know what to do with the child, whether he wants to keep it or not. He can definitely take care of it, but he also wants to just live life peacefully.

 

He quietly sat down beside Tsukki, both alphas flinching when they had a whiff of another alpha’s smell from Akaashi.

 

“Ah. Sorry.” He placed his mug on the table and looked at Kuroo who took his spot beside Bokuto.

 

“There was, uh…” he trailed off.

 

Tsukki gave him a soft scowl and crossed his arms on his chest, “I get it. Hormones. But that’s not what I’m worried about.” He took Akaashi’s mocha and replaced it with a teacup. It was then that he noticed the lunch set that was sitting on their table and the teapot as well as some pastries, milk, sugar and a teabag which Tsukki placed inside the teacup before putting in hot water.

 

Akaashi sighed. He didn’t like triggering Tsukki’s omega tendencies. It gets as annoying as his retorts, but he took it anyway. He took a sip of his tea as Tsukki crossed his arms again.

 

“So, whose is it? And what are you planning to do?” the omega insisted. The beta gently placed the cup on the saucer and twined his fingers. He didn’t want to talk about it with such a crowd, but how else would they know?

 

“It… was him.” He started, looking at the food in front of them. He just wanted to stuff his mouth with them, he thought.

 

“Him?” Kuroo asked, baffled. Akaashi just nodded, “Kiyoomi. At least I think so.” He said with a small voice as he started to pick on a sandwich and brought it to his mouth. He feels himself getting distracted by the food.

 

Tsukki threw his hands up, exasperated. “Akaashi, just give us a real answer.” The beta chewed on the sandwich as he looked dully at the omega. He swallowed and took a sip of his tea, the omega looking at him impatiently.

 

“That’s an answer. I slept with him a few months ago before opening the café. It was just once but we became friends after. He was in a rut then.” He shrugged. He doesn’t want to break down anymore, so he would just play it cool even when he feels otherwise. He took another sandwich in the platter and bit on it.

 

He heard Kuroo sigh in front of him. “So, are you going to be this moody now?” he glanced at the alpha.

 

“Probably?” he answered and he saw Bokuto hide his face in his hands with a shudder. The other alpha is taking the news with a grain of salt. He knew how Bokuto feels about him. He would be okay with occasionally fucking, but it would stain their friendship. He also knew that it isn’t what Bokuto is looking for.

 

He feels bad for the man. He knew that he told them that he liked to be alone since beta gay relationships are prone to prejudice and he doesn’t like to live in such an environment. He’d rather be alone. But it was all for naught now, now that he’s pregnant with an alpha’s child. He sighed as he put back the sandwich and sipped his tea. He knows that his friends also feel bad, not just to him but to Bokuto as well.

 

Silence filled their table. It was a rare thing, especially with Bokuto around. The man never shuts up. There were many occasions that Akaashi wished for him to shut up but now he doesn’t want it anymore.

 

“Are you going to keep it?” Bokuto broke the silence. Akaashi looked at him, but he kept his face hidden in his hands.

 

“I don’t know. I haven’t told him.” Akaashi took the sandwich again and ate it. He noticed the others aren’t touching their food, and he sighed. Leave it to a pregnant person to eat in such a heavy atmosphere. He wants to stab his stomach repeatedly to kill whatever is making him be like this.

 

He put his hand on his cheek and leaned on the table as he looked at the flowers he grows outside. “Should I kill it?” he thought out loud.

 

He felt Tsukki flinch at the question and looked at him with wide eyes filled with dread. “If… If you don’t want it… I’ll keep it.” he had said. Kuroo whipped his head to the omega with wide eyes.

 

“Please, just don’t kill it.” the omega’s voice broke and it broke Akaashi’s heart. He remembered Tsukki crying to him one night asking if he could stay with him. He had asked the omega why, and he just said that he just wants to get away from Kuroo. That he doesn’t want to be a failure of an omega. That being an omega was bad enough for him.

 

Akaashi’s eyes started to water with the memory and he held Tsukki’s hand and gave him a small smile. “I’m sorry, I’ll keep it after all. I won’t think of such again.” A tear traitorously streamed down Tsukki’s cheeks and he wiped it immediately as he nodded, sniffing and looking down.

 

“You should tell him.”

 

“Yeah…” Silence filled the table once again and Bokuto eventually unclasped his hands to eat the food in front of him.

 

“We should eat this.” Kuroo started a wistful smile on his face. “You’d want to move out of your apartment Akaashi.” The beta looked at him as he grabbed a sandwich. He knew that Kuroo was right. His apartment was too small.

 

He nodded as he chewed on the meal. “I’d talk with him and figure it out.”

 

“I wonder what it’ll look like.” Bokuto’s voice was so small that nobody was even sure that he was the one who spoke. Akaashi’s eyes broke for the alpha.

 

“Probably with curly hair?” Kuroo had said with a playful tone. Bokuto just chuckled, a grin plastered on his face. Akaashi’s heart warmed. At least Bokuto’s okay now, he thought. He didn’t know what he would do if Bokuto will self-destruct. With his mood swings and all that, but the beta was glad that the alpha was able to pick himself up without needing Akaashi’s help. Though he feels a bit hurt about it, but he shrugged it off. He smiled as the conversation starts to get cheerful. His friends started to talk about what kinds of things the baby might like and would they get to play with it.

 

The beta looked at the omega beside him, a small smile on his face as he looked at the cheerful face of his mate. He knew that they would get a child soon.

 

Akaashi took this opportunity to take two sandwiches and contentedly chewed on them simultaneously, an unusual grin on his face. The conversation stopped around him as his friends gaped at him. He ignored them and continued to eat, grabbing two more from the platter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know? I find pregnant Akaashi kinda cute? Or is it because maybe I like him like Bokuto does? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi stay stroong! 
> 
> Also, head's up! From this point onwards, I've decided to make Akaashi wear skirts! He basically won't fit in jeans anymore and as I thought about it, I can't see him wearing shitty clothes. LOL. I also read a headcanon before that he's stylish, so. 
> 
> This is fluff, light angst and more fluff I guess? I hope it's what it turned out anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

It has been a few days since his visit from the hospital but he still feels like shit. He throws up every morning and his stomach feels weird. He called Tsukki one time and the omega only provided that he heard that it’s only natural and would only last him a few weeks. _A few weeks_.

 

“Omegas get to feel that way too. But I guess it may be weird for betas, since…” the omega trailed off, not wanting to piss Akaashi off, which happens spontaneously, that even Tsukki’s guard is up.

 

The beta just sighed as he trudged towards his kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He’s pissed that his vomit smells like _vomit_ and he can’t help throwing up, and he’s currently in a tantrum, but he doesn’t have anyone to go to because he’s not _supposed_ to be pregnant anyways.

 

He kicks the door of the fridge close accusing the fridge of being a “Weak ass fucker that can’t produce food on his own,” and stomped towards the living room to flop on the couch.

 

The groaned, the couch is not _comfy enough_ but he sat on it anyway, taking a swig of water. Everything is annoying and everything is uncomfortable. Not to mention that he haven’t even told his parents yet. Not even Kiyoomi.

 

He groaned again. He doesn’t want to talk to Kiyoomi. Sure, the man is fun to talk to and is fairly normal with conversations, but he doesn’t want to talk to _anybody_ right now. He suddenly feels tears threatening to stream down his eyes. Fuck not talking to anyone. He suddenly feels lonely.

 

He wants a hug, but he’s all alone. He’s also pissed and would want someone to console him, needed someone to be there, but he just doesn't know who to call. He curled up on the couch, knees on his chest. This is ridiculous, he thought as tears finally streamed down his cheeks. He grabbed the phone resting on his couch armrest and dialed Tsukki’s number. He’s sure that Tsukki knows how to deal with him. He hopes so anyway.

 

“Akaashi.” The omega had answered on the second ring, “What’s up?” Akaashi just whined and let out his feelings to the omega. He told him how he wants a hug and would like a few tubs of ice cream but he’s too lazy to go out, crying the whole time.

 

“Akaashi, calm down. I’ll go get you ice cream so wait for me there.” He heard shuffling on the other line despite his sobs. “Nooo. Don’t go here. You smell bad.”

 

He heard a sharp intake of breath as Tsukki calmed himself down, and he can already imagine the omega’s face right now. He chuckled lightly at the thought, covering his mouth so he wouldn’t be heard. He knew that he shouldn’t really bother Tsukki since the omega also has his duties at home but he can’t help it. It’s kind of fun teasing Tsukki this way and he can actually get away with it.

 

“Akaashi, you’re just messing with me now, are you?” the voice by his ear was strong and stern but it was laced with understanding. The beta just sighed. His cover’s blown so early. He had to think of someone else to bother ASAP.

 

“Yeah, a bit. But I do need that ice cream and hug though…” he trailed off as the idea of a particular alpha wrapping him in his arms comforted him, but it also made fresh tears to stream down his cheeks.

 

“I heard that the father of the child can always calm down pregnant people. In the case of us omegas, it’s easy because we’re mated with alphas and they always calm us down.” He heard a hum as the omega thought. “I also read an article about it on the internet. It said that you’re not really the needy one but the baby.” The omega explained while Akaashi still thought of black curly hair nuzzling his belly.

 

He hummed. Maybe that doesn’t sound bad. In fact, it doesn’t sound bad at all. He sat up and thanked Tsukki and hung up as he made up his mind.

 

He’s going to talk to Kiyoomi today. He knew that he can always talk to him, but he was avoiding him the past few days thinking that… why was he avoiding him again? He groaned as he runs his fingers through his hair. “Fucking hormones fucking my brain up” he mumbled.

 

He’ll just talk to him. He stood up and went to change into jeans and noticed that he can’t button it anymore.

 

Shock ran through him as he hurriedly ran towards his full-length mirror and looked sideways, pulling his shirt up his chest.

 

He put a hand on his belly. There in the mirror is a slight bump. He doesn’t know what to feel. He feels shocked and mostly confused, but he feels…. Happy. He felt tears run down his cheeks as he thought of the time that he wanted to kill his baby.

 

“I’m so sorry.” He tried to hug it with both his arms, almost curling on in himself and sobbing. He needs to be the best mom that he can be for this pup. He’ll give him a dad, he’ll work for it, and he’ll give him a great life that he wouldn’t ask for a better one.

 

He straightened up and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He’ll need to get rid of these jeans, he thought. He remembered the dresses that he has in his closet.

 

He flushed at the memory of wearing some of it. He considers himself a gay man, but the thought of wearing dresses sometimes cross his mind. He’s slender so he can get away with half of the things and would often pick stuff that suits him. He wasn’t pregnant then, but he always gets clothes that were straight cut and baggy on him. It was an attempt to hide his masculinity….

 

He sighed as he walked towards his closet and looking at the few hangers containing dresses. He’d need to wear these since he didn’t like the idea of always wearing sweats. Also, it’s going to be a dull attempt at trying to seduce Kiyoomi, since he’s basically forcing him to stay with him. He should at least be attractive.

 

He scrunched his face at the idea of wearing sweats every day. Sweats are really not his thing. He only wears them when he’s uncomfortable and he would always opt for good clothing.

 

He got out of his t-shirt and jeans and grabbed a fairly simple dress. It was a straight cut knee-length black and gray dress with sleeves long enough that it landed just before his elbows. The collar bunching up to a soft turtleneck, the material was thick enough that the cold air won’t get through. He wondered about his legs though.

 

He looked down and saw the hairs dotting his legs and he groaned. He feels ugly flashing his hairy legs to the father of his child, and to anyone for that matter. He likes everything perfect and organized. And that goes for himself as well.

 

He glanced at the clock by the door and saw that it was only an hour past noon. He still has time since Kiyoomi doesn’t stop by his café until late in the morning and late afternoons.

 

He went to the bathroom to wash himself up and shave his legs.

 

He stepped out into the bedroom half an hour later feeling refreshed, half of his tantrum gone, as he put on his dress. He’d need to stop by a shop to go get stockings as well as other stuff.

 

He grabbed a light blue scarf, put on fairly normal male boots and he stopped as he thought of buying girly shoes….. He dropped the boot and flopped on the bed spreading his arms beside him, feet flat on the floor.

 

He pondered if he really needed all these stuff. He thought if it was going to be worth it.

 

He sighed and covered his face with his arm. Leave it to Akaashi Keiji to be an overbearing pregnant beta friend who has jeans that he can’t wear because he doesn’t want to crush his baby with them and opted to just wear a dress that just pisses him off because it’s not perfect when he’s just going to talk to Kiyoomi.

 

He feels his eyes start to get wet again. He just wants a father for his baby. He doesn’t want his baby to ask him where his father is, and he would lie because he’s got none.

 

He took a shaky breath and sat up, grabbing the discarded boot. He just needs to deal with this if he wants a happy ending for himself and his baby. It’s just going to be a while, he convinced himself. It will be fine since he liked Kiyoomi anyway. Well, not really romantically, but he knows that he can get to it in no time.

 

He finished up and stood in front of his mirror cringing at himself. He’s wearing a black and gray dress that looks good on him, the color and shape flattering him, his slender legs showing too much skin and the boots aren’t helping much either though the look is almost complete.

 

He raised his hands to run his fingers through his hair. Should he try to grow them? He wondered if the baby would like it... he caressed his belly and all worries flew away as he suddenly feels better. To hell with everything, he thought. As long as his baby is happy, he can get through anything.

 

He grabbed his coat and draped his light blue scarf around him as he grabbed his messenger bag. He clicked his tongue at the sight of it. It’s not pretty enough for his outfit but it’ll do.

 

He fled out the apartment before he can dwell too much on his imperfect self and shoved his hands in his coat pockets cursing at his newly shaved legs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He set down his bags on a table in his office at the café two hours later. He looked at the bags cluttering his office table and glared at it. He isn’t really rich, but he thought he needed a quarter of that stuff, only deciding that he actually didn’t when he already paid for it.

 

He isn’t acting like himself and he hates it. He needed a chaperone. NO. He needed a lover. He sighed and flopped on his chair.

 

He scoured the bags to find the pair of black stockings and _female_ boots with 2-inch heels that he bought just for his outfit. He finished changing and stood up, examining himself in the mirror in his office and he sighed in relief.

 

_There_.

 

Not cold and he looks good. He cleaned up his office a bit before he stepped out to his café.

 

He was welcomed by the sight of Tooru at the counter, leaning on his elbows and teasing Yuuji with a smirk, the other beta blushing slightly. He sighed as he finally sees what Yuuji was blushing about. Oikawa is wearing a camouflage green t-shirt and a white skirt and is flashing his legs at Yuuji.

 

“Tooru, stop flirting with the barista.” He called out, head shaking. He heard a loud gasp from the alpha, a finger pointing at him.

 

“Kei-chan! What are you doing wearing something prettier than what I’m wearing!?” the alpha almost shrieked.

 

Akaashi just smirked at the alpha and cocked his hips at him. “It’s not my fault that I get to be prettier than you today.” He normally doesn’t respond this way and Tooru narrowed his eyes at him as he leaned on the counter. Yuuji started to work on Tooru’s drink.

 

Akaashi motioned for the alpha to follow him on a booth. He scanned the room and found Kiyoomi sitting in the farther booth, drinking coffee and typing something on his laptop.

 

He sat down and Tooru followed suit. “Where’s Iwaizumi-san?” he started as Yuuji brought their drinks.

 

“We’re meeting here. I just got here earlier.” The man in front of him smiled and put both his hands on his chin, looking at Akaashi with doe eyes. “So, what made you dress up all pretty today? I haven’t seen you wear a dress before.”

 

“Oh, that. I’m on a hunt.” He started as he sipped on his tea. He looked at it disgustingly and glared at Yuuji. Tsukishima must have told him to not bring Akaashi coffee anymore. He clicked his tongue as Tooru raised an eyebrow at him an amused smile on his face.

 

Tooru has been a semi-regular at the café occasionally coming in with Iwaizumi. They’d been close since the alpha is a successful blogger and is basically promoting his café on social media.

 

Akaashi cleared his throat as he took another sip of his tea, ignoring Tooru.

 

“I wanted to ask, Kei-chan. Why are you so grumpy today?” the alpha is seriously getting to the point, leaning closer to Akaashi. Akaashi sighed as he thought of his situation. He would have to tell everyone eventually.

 

“I’m pregnant.” He started and sipped his tea.

 

The alpha flipped his shit, as he pulled away in shock, eyes wide and mouth agape.

 

“Kei-chan! How did that happen?! Did you find an alpha boyfriend? Or are you actually getting married already without telling me?!” the alpha feigns hurt, arms flailing.

 

Akaashi sighs again. This is why he doesn’t want to tell. “No. I didn’t get a boyfriend. It was from a one night stand.” He said as calmly as he can while Oikawa shrieks once again. He’s pretty sure that everyone in the café knows that he’s pregnant already thanks to Tooru’s shrieking.

 

“Keiiii-chaaan!” the alpha leaned on the table to lean on his face. He just stared at him calmly, mouth pursed into a line. He’s used to this. Yep. “Did you tell him? Does he know? Do you even _know_ him?”

 

Akaashi just sighed again and sipped on his tea. “I do know him. I’m going to tell him today.”

 

“Oh. So that explains why you’re pretty.” The alpha calmed down and leaned on both his hands again. “So how far along are you?”

 

“Seven weeks.” He sipped his tea again. He thought of his tantrums earlier and is wondering what happened to them. _Probably the stress of dealing with an Oikawa Tooru happened_ , he thought.

 

“And you’re so chill about it?” the alpha cocked his head at him.

 

“No.” he gripped his cup with both hands, looking at the clear brownish liquid. “I’ve been having tantrums. What you witnessed earlier is just the tip of the iceberg.”

 

“Geh. I don’t want to get close to you, then. I’m sure you’re gonna whip my ass.” The alpha sipped on his latte and sat back in the booth with an amused smile.

 

An idea popped into Akaashi’s mind as he gave the man a wry smile.

 

He heard a clang and saw Iwaizumi get into the café, nose red from the cold. Akaashi took this as his cue and grabbed his tea and stood up. Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi by this time and was waving at him with an adorable “Iwa-chan, over here.”

 

He excused himself from the two and headed towards Kiyoomi’s booth. The man was busy typing on his laptop, his coffee mug empty. He placed his teacup on the table opposite him and the man looked at him giving him a smile.

 

“Hi. I heard you’re pregnant? Congratulations.” The man started a wistful smile on his face. Akaashi’s heart stuttered as nervousness ate at him. He knew the man have a crush on him but he doesn’t know how deep it goes. He never entertained the idea before and he wasn’t sure.

 

“Ah, yes. Thank you. Would you want a refill?” he asked instead, stalling himself.

 

“Ah. Thank you. Please.” He had said distractedly, his cheeks containing a light flush and his eyes seem to be trying to not look at him.

 

_Ah, right_. He was supposed to seduce him. He collected his mug and walked to the counter for a refill. Yuuji was working on a booth, delivering pastries to a few customers.

 

He walked back to Kiyoomi with a steaming cup of black coffee.

 

“Here.” He placed the cup in front of the alpha

 

“Thank you.” The man still wouldn’t look at him. He cleared his throat and the man flinched slightly. If he wasn’t looking he wouldn’t even notice it.

 

“May I sit with you?” Akaashi asked when the alpha looked his way.

 

“Please, help yourself.” He sat in front of him and clasped his hands on his lap. He’s feeling nervous. He doesn’t know how the man would react to the news.

 

The alpha noticed his nervousness and opened a conversation. “So how have your pregnancy been?”

 

Akaashi looked at him, as he registers what the man had asked. “Ah, it’s terrible.” He said, unclasping his hands and gripped his cup. The man just chuckled a warm smile on his face and abandoned his work on his laptop. He’s a journalist and is always working outside for a scoop. He stops every day at the café for a quiet place to work on his articles.

 

“Ah. I can imagine. I’m sure you’re happy with your boyfriend.” He started as he leaned on his hand, elbows on the table.

 

Akaashi looked at his tea and gripped it. “That’s the thing…” he trailed off as Kiyoomi cocked an eyebrow at him. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

 

The man widened his eyes at him. Akaashi looked out the windows at his flowers. It seems like Yuuji watered them today. “Um. It was from a one night stand.”

 

“Oh. Uh…” _crap, this is getting awkward_. He just gave a light chuckle and looked at him. He couldn’t help feeling his eyes water. He’s so nervous that he doesn’t know what to do. He wants to just grab him and sit on his lap all day so that he can finally feel better, but he couldn’t do all of that if he can’t tell him that it was _his_ child.

 

He held his gaze with Kiyoomi’s even when his eyes are watering. “Apparently, I’m a special kind of beta and I am able to conceive if the alpha’s in a rut.”

 

The alpha’s mouth slightly dropped as realization flashed in his eyes. He put a hand up his mouth to try and hide it as he took Akaashi’s hand with the other. Tears streamed down Akaashi’s face as he let out a sob.

 

“Akaashi… I’m sorry, I didn’t…” he was cut off by the shaking of Akaashi’s head.

 

“No. it isn’t your fault. I didn’t know that I was special. I thought that only female betas can get pregnant. And even that was rare.” He calmed himself as he looked at the man. The man was wearing an apologetic expression but he can see that he was happy despite it all.

 

Relief flood through him as the thought of his baby having a complete family fills his thoughts. He smiled at the alpha.

 

“I see. I’ll take responsibility for it.” the alpha clasped both of Akaashi’s hand in his and looked him in the eye.

 

“I have fallen in love with you from that night onwards. I didn’t intend on making you mine this way, but I hope that we can…” he trailed off as he starts to get embarrassed. “S-start a family t-together…” The beta just chuckled and found that the alpha can be cute after all.

 

“Yeah. I’m sure you would be a good father.” Akaashi replied, getting the gist of what the alpha is saying and smiled at him. The alpha reached out his hands to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

 

It seems like he got nervous for nothing. “So, would you like to hear how terrible my pregnancy is?”

 

The man in front of him chuckled and leaned on his fist, waiting for him to tell him all about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional Akaashi + Oikawa is a good combo. 
> 
> Also, do any of you have any idea on how I can break them up?! I want BokuAka, and I kinda dug my own grave, but I need your help. T_T 
> 
> I'm also going to Time Skip next chapter or on Chapter 6 because I'm excited for mah BokuAka OTP!
> 
> I hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I'm sorry for not updating I guess? School started without me noticing, and so I had to do what I had to do. Vacation is over, and I'm so shook. 
> 
> Anyway, here's angst I guess? ಥ_ಥ
> 
> I actually implemented two suggestions here (You know who you are and what you suggested. lol) and probably the most despicable way of dealing with the situation. 
> 
> I'm so sorry AkaashI! It wasn't really intentional, but as I was writing Bokuto's part, I was like fuck it, I'll help you bruh. Imma be yo wingman. 
> 
> And tada! Some more angst.
> 
> Enjoy? I guess? It hurts too much y'know. (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

 

Akaashi sat on his new couch, back on the armrest and feet pulled on the seats that was supposed to be for his guests and stroked at his belly that has been getting pronounced as the days pass. He spends his time like this and he wouldn’t trade anything if it means that the time he spends with his baby will dwindle.

 

“Keiji, I’ll be off for the night.” Sakusa started as he looked at the beta, a smile on his face and bag slung on his shoulder. Keiji looked up to him, eyes sleepy and drooping as he struggled to keep them open.

 

“Okay. Take care on your way home.” He just said as he stifled a yawn. Sakusa gave him a kiss on the crown of his head and left his new apartment.

 

He had left his old apartment in favor this new 2LDK one that will be good for bringing up a pup, just a week ago. He had settled down and Sakusa would often visit his flat to spend the night with him. They started to go out a month ago and have been trying to spend as much time together as possible.

 

Their dates were just a normal dinner with soft music and candlelight in the alpha’s apartment before moving to Keiji’s. The alpha insists that they do this because they “don’t have enough time for ourselves once the pup comes out”. Well, he wouldn’t really blame him for thinking that way.

 

They barely have enough time for courtship. What more being in a relationship. But in the span of time that Keiji was with Sakusa, he could easily tell how easy living with him would be. It would be relaxed and he wouldn’t have much care in the world for there’s an alpha that is willing to help him.

 

Keiji feels content and happy seated on the couch as he stroked his stomach, sleepy eyes drooping. The pregnancy had been unexpected, he thought, but if he’s completely honest it is such a pleasant surprise that on the back of his mind, he was celebrating. He hadn’t thought that he would be able to conceive at the time, with him being a man and a beta at that. If he had known, he hadn’t been so cold to the alphas he had loved. He also wouldn’t have been so careless to get pregnant like this.

 

The beta had wanted a kid for himself for a long time, but just brushed it off as something he can’t ever have. He had been suppressing the urge to want them far longer than he can remember, thinking that he could never have one. But to think that he could actually carry a child in him left him shocked and elated at the same time.

 

Tears threatened to spill from his droopy eyes from the memory. Keiji sat up and yawned. He needed to go to sleep. He would take care of his body and would ensure the safety of his child. He had a shopping trip with Bokuto and Oikawa tomorrow and he would need rest. He strutted towards his bedroom and carefully flopped himself on the new mattress, sighing as he drowned in softness.

 

 

 

“Kei-chan! Look at this! Isn’t this cute?” Tooru said, smiling up at the beta, flipping shirt back and forth to show him. Keiji just smiled as he looked from the maternity section of the department store.

 

“Yes, it’s cute. But I don’t want to wear that.” He looked disgustingly at the sight of the offending lavender chiffon shirt in Tooru’s hand. Tooru just stuck his tongue out at him mumbling about “hormonal betas taking his precious time from Iwa-chan.”

 

Keiji had bugged Tooru to go shopping with him. He had seen that he was utterly in need of clothes for his pregnancy as he noticed that his belly started to get bigger, stretching his dresses, as baggy as they were… 

 

He ignored Tooru’s mumbling as he continued to ponder over the two dresses in front of him.

 

“Just pick out both. They’ll look good on you.” The alpha said as he took both dresses and put it in the basket, joining the pile of others.

 

The alpha just sighed at the look Keiji’s giving him. “You know I love you, but seriously, you need to buy stretchable ones, because you’ll just keep getting bigger…  Just – urgh…!” the alpha raised his hands in exasperation as Keiji didn’t back down from staring at the alpha.

 

“Why is your belly so big, anyway? I haven’t seen a belly that big with just 4 months.” The alpha pointed his look at Keiji’s belly and the beta lifted a protective hand over it.

 

“Pipe down. I’m taking good care of it so it’s definitely big.” Keiji stroked his belly and for a moment, Tooru almost actually acknowledged that Akaashi is prettier than him, almost, from the look that passed his face. He looked so loving and happy that Tooru started to feel bad about talking bad about the growing bulge from his friend. “Also, I think it’s going to be an alpha.” The beta continued, still stroking at his belly.

 

The alpha just cocked his head to the side, crossing his arms and leaned on the wall dividing the women’s section from the maternity section. “You can guess so early?”

 

Keiji flushed and looked like he might cry and Tooru straightened up. “I-I don’t... I’m not too sure. I’m not an omega…” the beta trailed off as he started to sniff, holding in the tears. This had Tooru panicked. He would always end up making Keiji cry for something he had said, and he doesn’t know how to stop his blabbering. He had never cared that he hurt someone, but with such an emotional wreck that is a pregnant beta friend called Akaashi, he was left speechless every time.  

 

“Akaashi! Are you done?” Tooru looked at Bokuto with frightened eyes as the other alpha trotted towards them, bright smile wavering as he saw the pregnant beta’s flushed face, hiding his face, eyes filled with unshed tears.

 

“Oikawa what did you do now?” he narrowed his eyes at the other alpha.

 

“I don’t know! He just said that he kinda felt like the baby’s gonna be an alpha and then I asked if he can guess so early, and then he cried!” Tooru provided, raising his hand in exasperation.

 

Bokuto just gave him a deadpan look, not really understanding what was wrong with what the alpha had said. He shrugged it off as he put a hand on Keiji’s shoulders, the beta still hiding his face from view.

 

“It’s okay Akaashi. Kiyoomi isn’t here today, so you would have to make do with me.” He pulled the beta to his chest. The beta automatically clung to him. Keiji trusts Bokuto and he actually liked his scent, even though he doesn’t tell him. It was musky and it slightly smells like sweat but it also has a tinge of ocean breeze. It kind of feels like he’s eating something that he has craved for a long time and his scent calms him, although Sakusa’s scent should be the one he was drawn towards the most he still liked this one best. It just filled some sort of hunger in him. He tries to hide this fact to anyone, but he isn’t sure how long he can do it, given that he had always craved for this scent. It just reminds him so much of their high school volleyball practices….

 

Keiji started to purr, a sign that he had calmed down. Bokuto gingerly pushed Akaashi away from him, much to Akaashi’s disappointment, but he knew that he shouldn’t indulge too much. If only he could bottle up his scent, then maybe…

 

He was jostled from his thoughts as Bokuto asked if they’re done. He nodded and followed both alphas to the counter.

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto’s heart is pounding and he cursed it for being that way. He tried calming Akaashi down, but each time the other man purrs on his chest, he gets the need to just take him away from Kiyoomi and claim him as his own even when its Kiyoomi’s child that’s inside Akaashi’s stomach. It just gets worse and worse.

 

He gripped the handles of the basket that he was holding. He had wished that it was a faceless alpha that had impregnated Akaashi. _Then_ , he would have confessed his love to him and they would live happily ever after, but that didn’t happen and Kiyoomi’s around.

 

_Why was it even Kiyoomi in the first place_?

 

Oikawa had asked him once why he did the deed and all Akaashi said that it was because Kiyoomi was hot. Bokuto thought that so was he! Why hadn’t it been _him_? Why had it been his one-time rival and why did he even fall in love with Akaashi.

 

The duo with him started another soft bicker, Akaashi pouting a little. He looked at the pregnant man in front of him. He couldn’t help the clench in his chest as he thought how Akaashi had been glowing; looking more beautiful than he already is despite his belly. He had also decided to dress in women’s clothes, specifically, dresses, and it was hard for Bokuto to not fall in love all over again for his former teammate. He knows that the man was happy, but he couldn’t help but feel bitter, although he had been genuinely happy that his friend was happy.

 

He watched as the two paid for their clothes, occasionally butting in at their banter.

 

If only he could just steal him away from Kiyoomi…. He shook the thoughts away. It was a far too selfish thought, even for him. His alpha instincts are telling him to just claim the beta as his, but he knew that he couldn’t.

 

Akaashi’s no omega. If he had been, would they have been together instead? Akaashi carrying Bokuto’s child and not someone else’s?

 

They finally were able to finish and started to the parking lot, looking for Bokuto’s car to head over the café, the beta walking close to him the whole time, making Bokuto’s heart stutter once again.

 

 

They headed back to the café and Akaashi changed into one of the dresses he bought, complaining that the one he was wearing was a bit tight on his belly, and he feared that he might crush his baby. Bokuto found the whole ordeal cute, grinning at the man when he complained at the car ride back.

 

Now, Akaashi is sporting a black long sleeved dress that reached his knees, hugging his belly in a way that it didn’t seem as pronounced as it should be. He watched as Akaashi fixed the collar of his dress, bunching the fabric so it was loose around his neck.

 

Bokuto leaned on his chin as he examined the beta sitting beside him. He liked picking out turtle necks lately, he thought. Well, it was February and the snow still hasn’t cleared up and it looks like it isn’t going any time soon. He silently thanked the little bunch of fabrics because it helped keep Akaashi’s scent that kept tickling his nose.

 

Apparently, only in the first trimester of pregnancy will a beta will not be able to smell like anything, as Akaashi soon found out from his doctor. Bokuto noticed that Akaashi’s beta smell, which was had the faint smell of gardenia and morning dew, became more apparent as it became almost too flowery from his pregnancy.

 

He heard Akaashi groan beside him as he angrily bunched up his turtle neck. Bokuto couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the beta. “You’ve been fixing that since forever.”

 

“Yeah…” the beta mumbled, concentrating on bunching it up, “I don’t like the smell of it, and it kept coming close to my nose.”

 

Oikawa gave a light laugh at that, leaning on his elbows as he looked at the beta. “Of course it would, it’s a turtleneck.” Bokuto glanced towards the other alpha. He knew that he was also being careful, but…

 

He heard another groan as Akaashi gave up with a soft huff and leaned on the backrest of the booth. He chuckled at the sight. He never thought that he would see Akaashi actually lose his cool, cry and whine in all his life. The man was far too composed. _It was all thanks to the pregnancy_ , he thought.

 

He reached for his coffee and felt Akaashi shift on his side, getting closer to the alpha. He glanced at the beta as he started to lean on the alpha’s shoulder and taking a deep inhale. “You smell good.” he heard him mumble quietly. Bokuto felt himself stiffen and blush at the compliment. “Let me borrow your scent for a while… No, I’d rather bottle it up and...” he trailed off as the pungent smell of a jealous alpha reached their noses. Oikawa and Bokuto flinched at the offending smell and Akaashi immediately sat up, clutching his stomach.

 

“Ah, Sakusa…” he started to whine softly as he reached for his lover’s hand. “I was just looking for you. His scent is not enough…” the man just gave his partner a swift peck on the lips before pulling a chair to sit beside the beta, letting him cling to him.

 

Bokuto felt a stab in his chest at the statement. He isn’t enough. He closed his hands into fists and stared at his coffee. He stiffened as he heard Akaashi softly purr on the other alpha’s chest. He risked a glance and saw that Kiyoomi’s looking at him, eyes hard. Although he had been emitting a comforting smell, he still managed to look at Bokuto with challenge in his eyes.

 

Bokuto held the intense gaze. He doesn’t like losing to this guy. He had lost once, and he doesn’t like losing again.

 

He heard Oikawa clear his throat, “So, Saku-chan,” he started and Kiyoomi broke his gaze on Bokuto in favor of the other alpha. “How was your work? Aren’t you supposed to be out and taking scoops? Won’t you get fired if you don’t get enough?”

 

“I decided to not do many scoops and stuck to just writing articles. It gives me more time for Keiji.” He stroked his lover’s head lovingly. Oh, how Bokuto wished he was the one doing that.

 

“Oooh. So that means you get to hang out with us too! You have to meet Iwa-chan, Saku-chan.”

 

“Count me out.” Bokuto started, raising his hand in objection. “I have to properly coach the kids y’know.” He grinned as he remembered fun times teaching grade schoolers how to serve. He had always liked kids and is even a kid at heart for the rest of his life, probably, and opted to coach volleyball. He now spends most of his time with them and he’s having tons of fun.

 

Kiyoomi seems to have forgotten of their battle over Akaashi as he asked Bokuto of coaching the kids and Bokuto happily answered them.

 

Akaashi excused himself as he walked towards the bathroom, Bokuto talking animatedly.

 

It was when Bokuto was talking about having that one kid serve a service ace at the age of nine when a scream filled the café, snapping the alphas’ head to the bathroom. It sounded like Akaashi.

 

They rushed towards the bathroom, flinging the door open to a beta sitting on the cold floor with blood all over him.

 

* * *

 

 

_Blood_. There was so much _blood_. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he saw that it was coming from under him, tears streaming down his face in buckets.

 

“No! _NO_! My _baby_!” he heaved sob after sobs and clutched his stomach, trying, but failing to keep all the blood from running down from him as he rocked on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't I such a despicable creature for hurting such an innocent, barely-there character?! I hate myself, seriously. I have thought about it over and over and reading your suggestions, I first thought why were you trying to get rid of Kiyoomi when you can actually get rid of the child? AND..... this isn't really what's supposed to happen...
> 
> It was supposed to be a civil separation when the baby grew up, but.... 
> 
> I hoped you liked it still? Don't hate me. I won't hurt anybody... (｡•́︿•̀｡)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really an Akaashi-centric chapter. So there's that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy?

 

 

Tsukishima went inside Akaashi’s café, loosening his scarf around his neck. He scanned the room and found his beta friend snuggling close to his alpha. He let out a light chuckle. The beta has been incurable for the past month, bugging Tsukishima and Oikawa to do this and that. He had been more than happy to help if it weren’t for the beta always complaining that he smells bad. He trotted towards Yuuji, ordering his usual latte. He hung around the counter, looking at the beta as he stood up, probably to the bathroom.

 

“He’s not being a pain, Yuuji?” he asked the barista, glancing on the corner of his eyes to look at the other beta.

 

The ma just looked at him, confused before realizing that Tsukishima was talking to him. “Oh, he hasn’t been… much…” he said sheepishly, continuing to work on the drink. “You know how he is. He likes being independent and all.”

 

The omega just chuckled and reached for his cup when a shriek tore through the café. It came from the bathroom. He got there with the others as they opened the door to Akaashi sitting on the floor.

 

He blanched at the sight. There, on the floor, sat Akaashi, clutching his stomach and wailing. But what disturbed him the most is the amount of blood coming from under him. He immediately got to his friend’s side as he tried to soothe him.

 

“Keiji. Keiji,” he started to get the attention of the beta reaching for him to calm him down, the beta sobbing on his chest. “It’s going to be okay. An ambulance is on their way.” He looked pointedly at Kiyoomi and the alpha started to dial on his phone.

 

“Tsukki, why is there so much blood? Is my baby going to be okay?” the beta sobbed on his chest, heaving and voice wet from tears. He winced from the question. He also doesn’t know, but his omega instincts tell him that he should comfort the distressed beta.

 

“I’m not sure, Keiji. What happened?” he started to stroke the beta’s hair as he sobbed some more. He looked at the puddle of blood forming from under them. He’s starting to get sick from the sight, but he can’t just leave Akaashi like this. He knew all too well what it’s like to be denied a child. He hasn’t gone through pregnancy yet, but still…

 

“I – I don’t know.” He heaved before continuing, “My belly just started to hurt suddenly. And then blood just started to flow down my legs…” he wailed again. He seems uncontrollable and as Tsukishima felt the sticky warm blood spread around his own legs, he started to gag. He gingerly pushed Akaashi away and reached for the toilet to throw up.

 

He couldn’t help it. He had been feeling sick recently, scrunching his nose to certain smells and being too picky on things. Kiyoomi reached for Akaashi once he threw up, taking him away, telling him that the ambulance is there in as soothing a voice he could muster. The beta was starting to lose consciousness with all the blood that was coming out of him.

 

As soon as Tsukishima was done, he rinsed his mouth but he started gagging again, seeing the sight of his pants soaked with blood. He managed to get out of the bathroom and was met with a pale Oikawa looking at the group that started to get in the ambulance.

 

“You aren’t going?” Tsukishima asked, as he held onto a chair for balance. The alpha just looked at him with tight lips. “I’ll be closing the café for the day. They said to just follow to the hospital later.”

 

The omega just nodded as he took a deep breath. He needs to let Tetsu know.

 

He reached in his coat pockets for his phone and took a breath through his mouth as he saw that it got a bit bloodied. He wiped it on his already bloody pants and called his mate.

 

“Kei! I’m so sorry. I’m running a bit late, but I’m on my way now.” They were supposed to meet here after Tetsu’s work, but the alpha decided to stop by their apartment first.

 

“Its fine. Are you still in the apartment?”

 

“Yeah? Why?” he heard shuffling as the alpha got ready to leave.

 

“Get me some clean clothes, mine is bloodied. Akaashi’s in the hospital.” He provided as silence filled the line.

 

“What happened? And why are your clothes bloodied?” he heard concern coming from the alpha. He could already imagine the frown adorning his face.

 

“It’s not my blood. It was Akaashi’s. I think he’s having a miscarriage.” His voice broke at the last word. He thought of the times that he had thought that it was unfair for his beta friend to get pregnant before him, how easy it is for the beta, but he didn’t wish for the child to get taken away like this. He wouldn’t wish it for anyone. He heard Kuroo gasp at that.

 

“Alright. I’ll get there as soon as I can then we’ll head to the hospital.” The alpha hung up, and Tsukishima felt his knees wobble.

 

He sat on the chair and looked at his twined hands on his bloodied lap. He’s scared for his friend. He’s also scared that it might also happen to him. He knows just how much it must hurt. But he doubts that he really understands him. He didn’t even have the chance to get pregnant yet…

 

“He’s going to be fine.” He looked up and saw Yuuji smiling down at him, but it doesn’t reach his eyes as he laid a cup of tea in front of him. “You need this. It will help calm you down. It’s chamomile green tea.”

 

He nodded and took the cup in both his hands, relishing in its heat. He didn’t know his hands were cold.

 

He seems to have been left to his thoughts for a long time and didn’t notice the café dimming. Tetsu trudged inside the café, greeting Oikawa and Yuuji solemnly before walking towards the omega. Tsukishima saw all this but was still startled when his mate out a hand on his shoulder.

 

He looked up at the alpha, worry in his eyes. “He’s going to be okay. I’m not sure about the kid, but Akaashi’s gonna be okay.” Was the assurance that he got from the alpha. He reached for him and was comforted as soon as he’s in his alpha’s arms as he let out the tears he had been holding in. he burrowed his face on the alpha’s stomach and quietly sobbed while the alpha murmured comfort to him.

 

 

 

He changed into clean clothes and went to the hospital with the gang. The ride had been silent. They haven’t heard from any of them yet and its making Tsukishima fidget in his seat. Tetsu glanced at him sideways, as he drove. He’s probably emitting weird scents again.

 

He tried to calm himself down the rest of the way.

 

As they managed to squish into a parking spot, a text came from Bokuto, saying that Akaashi’s well. He had been moved to a room. They filed towards the hospital, silence still enveloping them as they asked for his room number.

 

Tsukishima felt Tetsu grab his hand, pulling him away from the group. The alpha motioned the rest to go ahead as he sat on an empty bench.

 

“Kei, what’s wrong? Something’s bothering you.” The alpha started concern in his eyes. Kei just cocked his eyebrow at his mate as he sat beside him.

 

“You smell weird. I don’t know that smell. I think it’s just Akaashi’s or something, but I can also smell that something’s going off in your mind.” Kei just stared at him.

 

“I – I just don’t know what to feel.” He lowered down his gaze to look at his lap. He gave a dry chuckle to his mate, “Arent I despicable? Just, evil.” He choked in a sob, not wanting to make a scene in the hospital as tears threatened to run down his cheeks. “I feel kind of relieved that this happened to Akaashi, you know. I know I was such a jackass then, but I didn’t mean it.”

 

The traitorous tears fought to stream down again, and as he blinked once, it fell down in heavy streams. He sobbed as he wiped them away. “But – But now that such a horrible thing happened, I feel _so_ relieved that I hate myself.” He continued to sob. “But I’m still so scared for him…”

 

Tetsu reached a hand to stroke the small of his back, a small smile on his face and understanding in his eyes. “I think it’s okay to feel that way.” He gathered the omega in his arms for an embrace, as he murmured on his ear. “It’s okay to be selfish once in a while.”

 

The alpha kissed the top of his head, “I’ll give you a pup soon. I promise.” The omega just nodded gingerly trying to calm his sobs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're not hoping that the kid's alive tho?
> 
> I hope you liked my take on KuroTsukki? 
> 
> I feel like this is definitely what Tsukishima will feel. He isn't a bad guy, we know that, but he definitely has that selfish streak that he kind of hates, much like the rest of us, and I hope he gets understood. *Sobs* (Please kill me. I'm hurting my babies so much. Why am I even doing this to myself?)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya. 
> 
> It's another chapter. And guess what? Nah, I'm not gonna spoil. :)) 
> 
> There's also a song that comes with a part of this chapter. Here's the link. I'll link it in the story when its time, I guess. [[x]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vT8oqpAtQ8)
> 
> See for yourself and I hope you enjoy.HIHI

 

Tetsu had him in his arms for a long time before Kei managed to calm down. He had straightened up and started walking to their friend’s room when they bumped to Bokuto, sitting on a bench far away from the room. His eyes don’t have its usual gleam in them.

 

Kei can just think of the things that Akaashi is going through right now and swallowed. Tetsu motioned him to go ahead as he sat down with his best friend, murmuring softly.

 

He knocked twice before opening the door to Oikawa and Kiyoomi. The alphas are in a calculated distance away from the beta. They looked at him as soon as he arrived, worry in their eyes.

 

 _Just what happened here_?

 

He stepped inside, sitting on the chair next to the beta.

 

He’s awake and is sitting on the bed. But he’s facing the other way, his hands clasped gingerly on his stomach that is alarmingly smaller than earlier.

 

He blanched at the thought of the baby not surviving it.

 

He gingerly sat near the beta and motioned for the two alphas to leave them alone. He focused his attention on the quiet beta in front of him.

 

“Akaashi…” he started. He doesn’t know how to deal with this situation. But he’s the only omega with them and he feels like it’s his responsibility to make Keiji feel at least a bit better.

 

The beta suddenly chuckled. It was soft and dry, not happy at all. He winced at that. “My body rejected the baby, you know?”

 

Kei was confused and frowned as he waited for his friend to continue. _Rejected_? _How_? The beta looked at him and he almost gasped at the sight of him. He’s smiling, but it’s small and doesn’t reach his eyes. And his eyes… there is no gleam to it. His eyes are lifeless, gun-metal blue orbs empty of life that don’t fit his beautiful face. Kei’s heart broke for his friend and hated himself more for feeling relieved that he’s been denied a child.

 

“They took him out of me. He was alive then, you know?” Akaashi looked at him, but he isn’t sure that the beta really is looking. Kei’s eyes stung with unshed tears for his friend. _That was just cruel_ , he thought.

 

“They said that my body was rejecting it. My intense mood swings were abnormal and was a symptom. Mood swings aren’t supposed to come so early, they said.”

 

Kei couldn’t help the drop of tear that fell from his eyes as he reached a hand towards his friend. If he was in his situation, he’d be bawling. Akaashi’s handling it well, but judging by the lifeless gleam in his eyes, he wouldn’t last long. He’d need to ease him and help him through it.

 

The beta let him and just let out another dry chuckle. “A beta male being able to carry a child; It’s such a cruel joke you know. Especially when they tell me that it’s going to be even more troublesome next time.”

 

“Troublesome?” he couldn’t help but ask. Is his friend in danger? He knew just how much he wanted a child of his own, and knew that the beta would try again and again if he needs to.

 

“Half a chance for a good pregnancy and half a chance for a bad one. And if I have another miscarriage, they wouldn’t suggest that I try again.”

 

He tightened his grip on his friend’s hand as he looked at him.

 

“My body will just reject it. I’ll be lucky to even get a good chance next time.” The beta forced another smile on his face. This time, there’s a slight gleam in his eyes that made Kei believe his words, no matter how awful it is. “I’ll just give up entirely. I don’t want to worry anyone.”

 

Kei has no words for that. No comfort, no retort, no nothing. They sat there in silence as he comforts Akaashi with his presence hoping that it’s enough.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In truth, Akaashi just wants to curl up in a ball and not talk to anyone for the rest of his life. He lay on his bed, thinking if he wants to spend the day faking smiles and pretending that he’s okay. It has been three weeks since he had his miscarriage and day by day, he hated the fact that his belly is starting to get smaller.

 

He didn’t want the small bump to go away. It’s a reminder that he once carried a child in him and he didn’t want to forget, not that he would, and he wants everyone to know that he’s a fertile beta that can carry a child. He would wear that status proudly.

 

He curled up in a fetal position. He thought of his omega friend. Tsukishima’s emitting a weird smell and he knows that he’s not the only one noticing. His senses may have been left heightened since his pregnancy, but he knew that Tsukishima doesn’t smell anything like a delicious carrot cake.

 

He knew that the omega always wore a heady mix of sweet dried plums with an intoxicating mix of vanilla and almonds but he knew that that carrot cake is new…

 

Okay, it may not _exactly_ smell like carrot cake, but he’s always left reeling from his new senses that he still feels weird about it.

 

This made him think that Kei is with child, and isn’t telling anyone yet. His chest tightened with jealousy from his friend. He always knew that they would get a child soon, but what timing is this? He hasn’t moved on from his own miscarriage and now he has to take in such news.

 

He doesn’t want to fake smiles towards the omega. He wants to smile a genuine one when the omega delivers the news. That they would jump with joy and would go for each other for advice. But he knew that the omega is scared to do so because of his situation and he’s thankful for it. He doesn’t know how he would react if the omega hasn’t been so perceptive.

 

He heaved a deep sigh and sat up. He looked at the fading bump on his stomach once more before standing up. He bathed and changed into a dress.

 

He kept on wearing them not for the fact that he doesn’t want to move on, but for the fact that he wants to relish in the fact that he can conceive. This way, he thought, people would know that he can carry one.

 

His friends have been doubtful of it when he told them but still didn’t say anything.

 

His phone vibrated once, indicating that he has a message when he was pulling on stockings. He finished and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. It was from Sakusa saying that they have dinner in his apartment. He replied to the offer and throwing his phone on the bed after.

 

They continued their relationship, but he doubts that he’s giving anything to the alpha. He’s been cold and wouldn’t talk much. He may have liked the alpha’s presence when he was pregnant, but it was because Akaashi was fighting for a cause. He didn’t want his baby to grow up without a father and was just forcing himself on Sakusa. He forced to love him and forced himself to look for his affection instead of another alpha with black and gray hair.

 

But now that he doesn’t have anything, the man is just a thorn in his life that he’s itching to get rid of. If the alpha wasn’t so nice and understanding towards him, he would have lashed out at him.

 

He sighed and made up his mind. He would break up later to the man. He would make sure to try and be gentle… he could try.

 

He put on shoes and a coat and headed out of his apartment.

 

 

 

“Kei-chan. Why do you always out dress me?” Tooru pouted beside him as he drank his mocha. He just gave him a small smile as he walked towards their booth. “I don’t know what you mean, Tooru.”

 

The alpha groaned. “You wearing black and gray are getting on my nerves, you know.” He started, pointing on his clothes. Yes, he was wearing a gray dress today with short sleeves and reached mid-thigh. He cocked an eyebrow at him.

 

“And why is that?”

 

“You out-pretty me! You always look dazzling in dark colors!” the alpha raised his arms in exasperation. He examined the alpha’s outfit, a light blue dress that reached his elbows with a soft turtleneck that doesn’t cover his neck and a high-low hem on the skirt. It’s straight cut and fits the alpha well that he felt himself cock another brow.

 

“Tooru, why do you even compare? You’re pretty.”

 

“What if Iwa-chan checks you out?”

 

He felt himself go wide eyed at that. Iwaizumi? To _him_? He scoffed, “Please.” He almost rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t look at anyone but you.” He took another sip of his coffee.

 

The alpha flopped on the seat next to him. “Y’think? I’m no omega or beta though.”

 

 _Oh_. So he’s insecure. He looked at the alpha with another raised brow. He’s unusually honest that he couldn’t help it. “And what’s with that? Why do you even want to degrade yourself? You’re an alpha already.”

 

The alpha just looked outside towards the direction of his flowers that he just watered, propping his chin on the heels of his hand. “Nothing.” He gave the alpha one last look before shrugging it off.

 

He spent the day chatting with friends, occasionally laughing and letting himself drown in them. He hadn’t thought about it, but later that day, Tsukishima came out to him that he was pregnant for two months.

 

The omega had scrunched his face in concern, worried that his friend would break down, that it left Akaashi laughing. He didn’t know that he would see the omega’s face so worried, and he felt happy for him despite his own situation, making sure that the omega understood him.

 

He was glad that he was able to laugh and be genuinely happy for his friend, and that they both worried for nothing.

 

He felt better after the encounter and was smiling more, making his friends glad, especially Bokuto who kept bouncing and kept on saying that he missed his smiling face.

 

Now, Akaashi is walking towards Sakusa’s apartment complex, a box of sweets in his hand. He thought of how he would break it to the man, only to give up when he saw the warm smile that was plastered on his face as he welcomed him to his home. He would just wing it, he thought.

 

They ate dinner, casually chatting about their days. It’s their usual date, soft music with candlelight. Akaashi couldn’t help but think that if he had loved this man, he would be all over him now. With how much of these kinds of dates they had, it must have been enough to make anyone swoon for him.

 

He glanced at him as he forked his food. He wasn’t bad looking either… He shook away the thoughts. He’ll break up with him tonight, and that’s that. 

(The song [[x]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vT8oqpAtQ8))

 

They finished eating and were digging in on the sweets that Akaashi brought when the soft strum of guitar pierced through the dining room.

 

Sakusa smiled as he stood up and offered his hand to him. He looked up at the man.

 

“May I have this dance?” he smiled and put his hand on his as he let him pull him into his arms. If he would break up with him, he would at least let the alpha relish in his beta presence. He liked him too much to leave him hanging. The man was a good guy despite being possessive.

 

The man clasped his waist as the song finished its intro and made its way to a chorus. Sakusa leaned to boop his forehead on him and he gave the man a smile as they swayed and closed his eyes. They danced like that for a while before he felt a press on the crown of his forehead, Sakusa kissed the spot. He let himself nuzzle at the touch.

 

They pulled back. He looked at the man and in his eyes were wistfulness. The alpha continued to kiss the top of his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, everywhere that the alpha can reach. He giggled at that as he relished in the touch once again. The man was gentle, he thought.

 

If he had been able to capture his heart, the whole of it, Akaashi would be happy to live the rest of his life with this man. He was perfect, a gentleman, and a good guy and even when he’s possessive, he still does everything according to Akaashi’s best interest. He gave the man a kiss on the cheek and the alpha gave him a smile. He isn’t bad looking either, he thought.

 

Akaashi idly thought if they’re going to make out. The atmosphere is much too sweet. He’s making half a mind of just breaking up with him and leaves it for tomorrow. He decided to just close his eyes and just reel in the good atmosphere. He wouldn’t have a lot of these left. He felt the man’s grip tighten.

 

They danced through another chorus silently while the alpha continued to gently peck kisses on his face, swaying their hips in time to the beat. He felt comfortable like this. It’s a shame that they have to break up. Akaashi thought if they would still be friends after this. He hoped so.

 

The alpha gave him a final kiss on the crown of his forehead, pressing harder and longer before looking at him, the song going into the more heartfelt part. The alpha is wearing a slightly pained expression, his grip on his waist getting tighter. “We should break up.” The alpha’s eyes were wistful. His eyes widened at that. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know that Sakusa will beat him to the punch.

 

“I know how you feel about me. And now that the child is gone, there’s no need for me to be by your side.” The alpha gave him an understanding smile. His heart clenched at that and he felt sorry for the alpha. But he nodded as they finished the song in silence. The romantic atmosphere ruined slightly, but still there.

 

He didn’t know that Sakusa would initiate. The alpha held him in his arms tighter, this time. And this time, they both know that there will be none of these anymore, and they understood that fact.

 

The song ended and he was still left speechless. The alpha’s grip lingered on his waist before he let go.

 

Another soft music continued in the background as they sat back down in their seats.

 

Akaashi wondered how the man made the breakup sweet and not heavy at all as he looked up at him through his lashes. The man noticed and gave him a small smile as he spooned his dessert.

 

“May I ask, Keiji…” the alpha started as he gave his attention to him. The man just looked at him with those wistful eyes again. Not quite wanting to cry, but he could see the affection and hurt in them. “Can I still stop by your café?”

 

The beta just chuckled and gave him a genuine smile. “You’re always welcome to drop by. Don’t be a stranger, please. You’ve helped me lots and I don’t even know how to thank you yet.” He dropped his gaze to his food.

 

What he said was true. The man was such a great man that he feels bad letting him go. “Alright.”

 

They finished eating and drank a bit of wine, idly chatting before Akaashi decided to head back giving the alpha one last kiss on the cheek.

 

 

As he was walking back to his apartment, he thought of how the night was so normal that he almost forgot that they already broke up. As soon as he saw his new apartment complex, he fished his phone from his coat pockets to type in a message to Tsukki, saying that they broke up.

 

He bounded the elevator to his floor and was surprised to find a garland of white gardenias on the floor. It was a large bouquet. He picked it up and saw a note by the side of it.

 

He opened it and all was written was a “Thank you, Keiji.” He felt his heart swell. It’s from Kiyoomi. He smiled as he put it in a vase.

 

The man was too nice, too possessive and far too perfect for Akaashi. But he isn’t what he wanted.

 

The beta was hiding this fact, but when he got back from the hospital, all he had been able to think of is golden eyes filled with happiness and love. He had seen its brightness as soon as the alpha saw the beta in the café the moment he got back from the hospital and Keiji hasn’t been able to forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY MANAGED FOR THEM TO BREAK UP! 
> 
> And of course, Kiyoomi had to be nice. I kept imagining this situation, and I can't just manage to see him as a bad guy. 
> 
> Especially when he's such a germaphobe and competitive. I can just see him with Akaashi and think, perfection. But of course, i'm biased. lol. 
> 
> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Akaashi finally liked Bokuto back, and just you wait for Bokuto, 'kaashi!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy. I'm back. I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I'd been swamped with school work. You know, that one time when you really just got back from vacation and they started barraging you with school stuff? Yeap. It took me days to get my ass back up. 
> 
> Anyway, I managed to whip up this chapter! And I hope its fluffy because I don't know? I don't really think of myself as romantic. I normally ruin stuff, ya know?
> 
> Moving on! This is a happy chapter with a bit of KuroTsukki, so no angst.... much. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“Akaashiii! Look at this!” Bokuto bounded up to the booth he was sitting in, running with a bright grin on his face as he held his phone, Akaashi hunched on the table doing his accounting for the month, not looking up.

 

“Akaashi, look. Kuroo sent me a picture of Tsukki!” this grabbed the attention of the beta, his concentration on his work flying with the wind as he perked up and eyed Bokuto who sat beside him.

 

He huffed as he thought of the lost concentration and the work that came with it. He was computing for a full two hours before Bokuto went and distracted him with whatever he has to show.

 

He looked at the alpha, giving him his full attention now as he sat back on the booth and crossed his arms. “Bokuto-san, I was working on that for a full two hours…”

 

The alpha just looked at him sheepishly, apologizing before perking up again to show him a picture of Tsukishima eating ice cream. He couldn’t help but smirk at what he’s seeing.

 

There in Bokuto’s phone is a picture of the omega holding a whole tub of ice cream, mouth agape as he got ready to put in his mouth a spoonful of ice cream that not only looked like its bigger than his mouth but is also taking up a quarter of his face, it also looked like its ready to topple all over him.

 

The omega’s eyes were shining, looking at the spoonful with hunger and excitement in them and it's weird seeing Tsukishima with those kinds of eyes and neither with that kind of expression.

 

On the bottom of the photo, is the omega’s prominent 5-month old baby bump.

 

Bokuto laughed beside him as the beta took his phone and sent the photo to his own phone. He was happy for the omega and is actually having fun with this. He even kept some of the photos Kuroo sent in their group chat.

 

The alpha kept on insisting that he take every photo of the omega because he’s “not sure that another one will come, so I better treat this as a precious opportunity.” He had wiggled his eyebrows at the four of them at that time, and they were convinced. Tsukki had complained as to why he kept on snapping pictures and with that reasoning, it seems that he also agrees.

 

Akaashi felt jealous at the time for not thinking about it, but hey, he didn’t know that he would lose his baby and didn’t even knew about it until it was halfway down his first trimester. He gave himself some slack and just enjoyed watching the omega hurting his back and whine about wanting certain foods. (He knew about it because Kuroo sent them videos of the omega whining and begging him to cook bacon one time.)

 

He gave back Bokuto’s phone as soon as he was done sending and Bokuto propped on his elbow, looking at the beta with his trademark grin.

 

“So Akaashi, do you want to go check out that restaurant in Shibuya sometime?” he asked as soon as Akaashi set his eyes on him.

 

“Restaurant?” Akaashi asked a brow rose in question. The alpha had been slipping these kinds of invitation lately and Akaashi was sure to go, only because he didn’t have anything better to do. But he was kind of having a feeling that the alpha has been making moves on him, bonding with him more.

 

It’s not that the beta disliked it; he really liked spending time with his longtime friend, and the alpha’s scent helps him drown in the moment, not being able to think of how unfortunate he was to lose a child and secretly moping. It has been a great way to chill.

 

“Yeah. You know that new one that serves Italian pizza?” the alpha said, excitedly grin stretching his face and eyes shining brightly.

 

The beta just looked at him skeptically. He doesn’t really know what to make of this invitation. He couldn’t see anything through the excitement in the alpha’s golden eyes that indicates pure intention, but his guts say that he’s got motive.

 

He just brushed it off and accepted the alpha’s offer and the alpha let out a loud whoop. He smiled as he tried to get back to his work when he felt a gaze boring on his face. He looked at where the gaze came from and saw that it was coming from Sakusa from the tables on the other side of the room.

 

The alpha brought his hand up to wave, not letting down his white mask that he started wearing in the café as soon as they broke up. He waved back and gave him a soft smile. He didn’t really see the expression Sakusa wore with his mask, but he’s sure that he’s smiling back. He at least hopes so.

 

He let down his gaze to his work when he felt another gaze fall on his face. This time, it’s from beside him. He took a breath. _Why is everyone disturbing a working man_? He looked at Bokuto and was met with a serious expression.

 

This caught him off guard. The alpha isn’t frowning nor smiling and he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. His golden eyes have a rare gleam to it that he rarely saw. He looked more… _masculine_. Without his ever-present grin, he looked like the alpha he is; strong, raw and powerful that made omegas go in heat watching him play volleyball, having a whiff of his strong scent.

 

He recalled the countless times he saw horny omegas cling to him back in high school. The alpha was dense but was able to get his hands on a few.

 

His mind wandered on how he hasn’t seen Bokuto wear this serious look before. Even when they were playing together back in high school, the alpha would always wear an amused expression.

 

He was brought down to Earth when Bokuto called out his name, the moment gone. “Akaashi? Why did you break up with Kiyoomi?” the alpha asked his expression probing.

 

The beta’s eyes widened at the question for a moment, “Ah, that,” before letting his gaze fall back on his coffee on the table. “He doesn’t really… hold much of my affection.” He looked at the alpha at that with a soft expression, not smiling but not frowning; just hoping for the alpha to understand.

 

Bokuto just grinned at him and didn’t say anything as he finished his coffee with a huge gulp.

 

“I need to head back now. Are you free tonight? I heard they got special dishes on Thursdays.” The alpha asked as he stood up, placing the palms of his hand on the table, leaning towards the beta.

 

“Yeah, I am.” Akaashi grabbed his mug and took a tentative sip as he looked up at the alpha.

 

“Well, see you later then!” he watched as the alpha strode to the door, hands in his jacket pocket.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto left the café with a clang from the bells on the door with a triumphant grin. He managed to snag another date with Akaashi. He headed to his car, keeping his hands in his jacket pocket.

 

As soon as Kuroo texted Bokuto that Akaashi and Kiyoomi broke up three months ago, he had walked out to the balcony of his apartment to scream profanities to the night sky, earning him a scolding from the landlady.

 

He couldn’t help it at the time. He was about to give up on the love of his life thinking that the couple would eventually continue their relationship with the absence of the baby, but he was wrong. So wrong.

 

He sure hadn’t expected it, but he would be sure as hell to not lose to anyone anymore. He’s made up his mind and he would eventually court the beta and confess his feelings. He has kept it for far too long and he wouldn’t risk of having anyone snag his Beta ever again.

 

He fished his keys and climbed into the driver’s seat of his burgundy Mazda. He gripped the stirring wheel and grinned. He thought of the various times he asked Akaashi to eat out, just the two of them and the beta would happily oblige.

 

But this time, it would be different. What he didn’t tell the beta was that the restaurant is located in a hotel where there’s a beautiful view of the city. He giggled to himself as he thought of confessing, going to the sky deck and pinning the beta between his arms after a casual dinner. He would have flowers and wine and he would try to be romantic and follow all of Kuroo’s advice all for this night. This has to be perfect and he would try his _hardest_.

 

He looked at the time on his watch. It’s just a several hours before Akaashi would close the café and would head to his apartment. He took in a deep breath, calming his excited nerves and started to drive towards Kuroo’s apartment.

 

He would need the alpha and omega’s advice on what kind of flowers to give Akaashi.

 

 

 

He reached the other alpha’s apartment and bounded up the elevators, texting Kuroo that he’s around. He reached their door and was greeted with a frowning omega. He cocked his head to the side, still wearing his smile as confusion hit him. _Why is the omega upset_?

 

“Come in. Kuroo’s not allowed to talk to me so don’t talk to me while you’re talking to him.” The omega ushered him inside, carefully walking with his socked feet and flopping onto the couch slowly. The omega flashed a glare at Kuroo as the alpha bounded from the bedroom to greet Bokuto as he gave an apologetic face to the omega.

 

“Hey, Bo. You better not chicken out this time.” The other alpha grinned at him with that face of his as he propped a hand on his waist. His face flushed slightly at that, he feels indignant. “That was one time!”

 

He remembered a time in college that he got drunk off his ass not thinking straight but horny as he can get, wanting to fuck a certain beta. He had wanted to confess to Akaashi, calling him over, but as soon as the beta got to their bar, he chickened out and just asked the beta to find him an omega “’Cause I’m too wasted to get one myself.” The beta didn’t do it though and instead brought him to his apartment to rest.

 

He sighed and ran a hand up his spikes. It was such a horrible memory.

 

“Anyway, what is it this time?” the alpha turned around and led him to a kitchen, glancing to the omega moping on the couch. As soon as they sat down, he looked at the other alpha with a raised brow. “What’s that about? What got Tsukki so mad?”

 

The other alpha just sighed and visibly slumped in his chair. He looked so pitiful. “I bought the wrong kind of cake.”

 

Bokuto just stared at his pitiful friend with a neutral expression, not quite understanding what seems so wrong with that. It’s still cake and it can still be eaten, right?

 

Kuroo saw that his mate didn’t understand what he meant and let out a chuckle. “He wants this mocha caramel one but it was sold out. I just got him mocha, but apparently, it doesn’t taste the same?” Kuroo ran both his hands to his bed hair messing it up some more.

 

He wants to laugh at his best friend but thought better of it. He just looked so pitiful that it’s funny but he also feels sorry for him. He idly thought if he would understand the alpha if he ever got Akaashi pregnant.

 

He shook off the thought as he felt his dick twitch in anticipation as if to state that he’s ready for the mission. _Not so fast, my friend_. He just grinned wide, trying not to laugh at the alpha’s pitiful state.

 

The man let out another pitiful sigh. “He won’t talk to me you know. He really wanted that one cake that can only be bought in that one shop.” The alpha groaned, “I want to touch his belly.” He fell on the table, cheeks first as he looked at Bokuto whining a bit.

 

He couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh at that one, Kuroo giving him a defeated look. “Anyway, what are you here for?”

 

He straightened up to answer, heaving in calming breaths as he composed himself. “I’m wondering what flowers to get Akaashi.” He said sheepishly.

 

Kuroo perked up at that, grabbing Bokuto’s shirt as he said, “Kei would know the answer to that! Let’s ask him.” The other alpha excitedly dragged him through his shirt towards the couch where Tsukki sat, stroking his belly.

 

He saw the two excitedly bounding up to him, the omega glaring at Kuroo before setting his eyes on Bokuto, eyes a little softer. “I thought I said that I won’t talk to him, so don’t talk to me while he’s around?”

 

Bokuto just gave him an apologetic look as Kuroo flopped on the seat of a sofa, face first silently whining, feeling a bit bullied. The other alpha hoped that he would at least get to stroke the omega’s belly even when he isn’t talking.

 

Bokuto looked at Kuroo’s form on the sofa and felt bad for him. “He said that he wants to stroke your belly.” He glanced at the omega that started to sport a light flush on his cheeks. “And I want to ask what kind of flowers you think Akaashi liked.”

 

The omega nodded at him, distracted as he looked at Kuroo’s back. He watched with a cocked brow as the omega cleared his throat and looked at Bokuto. “Tell him that I’ll let him if he keeps his mouth shut.” The omega said as he looked away, the flush on his cheeks getting a bit darker.

 

The alpha on the sofa perked up at that and looked at Tsukki huffing in false annoyance. The alpha turned his attention on Bokuto, eyes expectant.

 

“Uh, you can go, I guess?” motioning to the omega on the couch. He watched as Kuroo scrambled to his feet pouncing on the omega carefully, eyes watering slightly. He grinned as he watched the alpha purring as he nuzzled the omega’s belly, the omega smiling down at him and stroking his hair.

 

He cleared his throat as he starts to feel awkward, and sat on a sofa. The omega whipped his head at him, a surprised expression on his face as he battled a flush from adorning his cheeks.

 

“He likes all flowers.” The omega started, still stroking the other alpha’s head.

 

“Yeah, he’s got a small garden, but what does he like most?” he checked his watch and noted that he’s got only a few hours to get ready.

 

“Well, he smells like gardenia, so there’s that.” Tsukki started but eventually scrunched his face. “I take it back. Don’t give him gardenia.”

 

Bokuto was confused but complied. He’s trying his best to not feel awkward of the couple in front of him and of trying so hard to keep himself from talking so much as to not piss off the omega.

 

“Just go for the flower that you think suits Akaashi the best.” The omega smiled at him for a moment and then gave him a pointed one. “Now off you go, alpha.”

 

He looked at Tsukki, surprised and confused as the omega just gestured to the door, still stroking his mate’s hair. “I get restless to another alpha’s scent, you see. So off you go.” The omega gave him an apologetic smile even when it was uncharacteristic of him.

 

He slumped slightly at that as he excused himself and walked to the door. Pregnant Tsukki is definitely creeping him out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi stretched his arms up to his head, finally managing to catch up on his work. His café is doing well as it should be and he smiles at that. He’s getting stable and…. He trailed off as he thought of how much he had wished for his café to succeed before because he wanted a good environment for his baby. He looked down and idly cleaned up the papers in front of him as he thought.

 

It really is such a shame. If in an alternate universe, he gets to keep his baby but watch his business fall, he would still opt to hold his baby in his arms than live in this luxury without one.

 

He gently touched his stomach, feeling as his hands fell flat on the flat expanse of it. He sucked in a sharp breath at the touch, he half expected that it falls to a small bump. But it’s gone now and he would never get to experience it again.

 

He heaved a deep sigh as he gathered his things and stood up, walking towards his office. The café is dark, lit only by the lights lining the ceiling of the booths he was using. Yuuji went home a long time ago, leaving him to lock up.

 

He finished up and locked the café before his gaze fell on the flowers outside. His eyes fell on a pot of white gardenia. He didn’t know why, but he would always think of Sakusa whenever he sees them. Even when he knew that he himself smells of gardenia, the flower would always conjure up the image of the alpha’s face, smiling down at him the night they broke up.

 

He keeps the image close to his heart as he imagined his baby probably looking like that if he had been born. Curly black hair, eyes warm that probably has his own sparkle… He smiled weakly at himself.

 

The baby would definitely be male and an alpha at that. He just knew.

 

With another deep sigh, he willed himself to stop moping and headed to his apartment a few blocks away checking his watch to see if he’s got enough time to change.

 

 

 

As soon as he was done changing into a burgundy dress with short sleeves, the skirt a high low hem cut straight that fall just above his knees, the doorbell rang, indicating that his… Date? Is here.

 

He left his calves and feet bare as he trudged to the door to greet Bokuto. He smiled warmly at the man, cocking an eyebrow at what he’s got in front of him.

 

“A bonsai?” the beta asked as he ushered the alpha in his apartment.

 

“It’s a sakura, Akaashi. I just thought that you can take care of it and when spring comes again, it’s going to be pretty!” Bokuto beamed at him and he just shook his head with all of his enthusiasm.

 

“Are you actually making me take care of a plant for you?” he cocked an eyebrow at the alpha.

 

“No! It’s a gift!” Bokuto fidgeted slightly at that. The alpha is starting to go down his dejected mode.

 

He reached out and got the plant from his hand taking note of the small pink leaves that doesn’t quite count as blossoms yet, and placed it on the table near his floor to ceiling doors to a balcony. He need not say that he accepts the token as the alpha perked up when he grabbed it from him.

 

“Thanks. I’m almost done. Just sit anywhere you like.” He went back to his bedroom to finish up before leaving the apartment with Bokuto.

 

 

 

As they were driving to Shibuya, the beta glanced at the alpha, taking in his happy grin and his humming. He eventually looked out the windshield, thinking of how the man just wouldn’t say that this is a date. He smiled to himself. He’s being too considerate and nice. And he’s okay with all this. He’s very much amused indeed.

 

They arrived in their location and Akaashi was a bit surprised to see that it’s within a fancy hotel. They ate casually, the alpha with him ordering what is more than normal and are gobbling up pizza after pizza. He chuckled in amusement at watching him stuff the food in his mouth. Some of the pizzas falling from his own mouth once when he laughed at the alpha when he ate a slice with too much hot sauce face red.

 

They finished their food and sat there contented. They actually finished all of it, thanks to Bokuto’s bottomless stomach. He idly thought of how the alpha is managing with all he ate as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

 

“There’s a sky deck upstairs, do… you like to go?” Bokuto had asked him as the alpha eventually managed to digest some of the food.

 

Akaashi looked at him, thinking if he should accept the offer. The alpha looked a bit nervous, and is probably anxious about something. His eyes were shining from their usual excitement but something is holding them back.

 

He lifted the sides of his lips to a small smile and nodded, the alpha perking up in relief and the excitement in his eyes palpable this time.

 

Bokuto insisted to pay for their meal and they bounded the elevator to the sky deck which was located on the 48th floor.

 

As soon as they stepped out of the elevator, they were welcomed by the smell of liquor and different fruit drinks as bars lined up two sides of the room leading to an opening to the sky deck.

 

They ordered drinks and they stepped out outside.

 

Akaashi held his breath as he took in the beautiful view of the city he lives in. He walked towards the edge and reached for the railing as he drank in the beauty that is Tokyo.

 

He felt a presence beside him before he saw in his peripheral a strong hand reach out to his, touching his hand gently. He looked beside him and saw Bokuto’s serious face again. His breath hitched.

 

The alpha looked just _wonderful_ bathed in the dim lights of the bar behind them, the stars above and of the lights in front of them. He looked raw and strong and… hungry.

 

He felt his mouth hang open as he saw past the twinkle of lights in his golden eyes. Beneath them are eyes filled with anticipation and fondness that he hasn’t seen in anyone in his life.

 

“Keiji…” the alpha started as he felt fingers under his chin snapping his mouth into place again.

 

“I want to court you. I liked you for a very long time.” The alpha leaned his face to look at him closely, letting him see the truth in his eyes. “ _And I won’t let anyone touch you ever again_.”

 

He knew that it’s the alpha in him that said that last phrase as his voice got lower, a voice that he haven’t heard before. He feels like he’s under the alpha’s spell, as he looked in his eyes.

 

He gathered his wits and nodded to the alpha, smiling a small smile. He didn’t expect this, but he liked the idea of a life with the alpha.

 

The alpha visibly slumped as he placed his drink on the nearby tall table, head hanging. Akaashi reached out to the alpha asking if he’s alright, hearing the man mumble under his breath.

 

“Bokuto-san? Are you okay?”

 

“I – I think I need to take a dump.” He said, heaving shallow breaths as the beta felt the skin under his palm turn cold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaannddd, I just don't know what to say. Bokuto ate too much okay?! And I hope you liked my poor attempt at comedy because I know that I needed this fluffy chapter to motivate myself for school. 
> 
> I will probably be uploading and finishing this fic until next week because we've got a long weekend and my classes next week is probably non-existent, so I gots lots o'time! 
> 
> I hope you liked it even when I feel like it got no life and real emotion (from me) in it. But I had fun writing it, so there's that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo pips! Hey, Hello! 
> 
> *backs away at a corner* Okay, I know, it took a while even when I said I would finish this up in a jiffy and would update soon but see, there were dead relatives and school and emotional stress that happened so, yeah. I wanted to write at that time, but I was so sure, it's gonna be angst and I was finally able to get away from that hell, so yeah. I didn't. 
> 
> But here's a chapter and it's probably short, but there are KuroTsukki and BokuAka. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> BTW!! Someone made an amazing fanart inspired by this fanfic! I love your support and comments and yeah, the fanart is amazing~ [here](https://muratarrou.tumblr.com/post/159939968053/so-i-made-this-because-im-being-inspired-by-one#_=_) is the link

 

 

Akaashi sat on the sofa of the hotel lounge on the top floor as he waited for Bokuto. He brought a hand up to his mouth, suppressing a giggle.

 

The alpha had to use the bathroom as soon as he confessed. At first, Akaashi thought the man was so relieved that he visibly slumped. The thought was only cut off when the man started heaving shallow breaths.

 

He slumped on the armrest of the sofa, still trying to suppress a laugh. He’d ruined the mood, and here was Akaashi, ready for the alpha, acknowledging his feelings and not denying a thing.

 

He took a deep breath as he felt people around start to give him looks. Besides, Bokuto wouldn’t want to see him secretly laughing at him. He knew better than add fuel to the fire of the alpha’s insecurities of this night.

 

He instead, grabbed a magazine under the coffee table and crossed his leg as he started to flip the pages.

 

He didn’t have to wait a long time for the alpha to get to the lounge, his head down and looking at everywhere else except for the beta.

 

The beta looked up at him and smiled fondly. “It’s alright Bokuto-san. I had a great night.” With that, the alpha flopped on the sofa nearest him and looked at him with a distorted face.

 

“I ruined our date, Akaashi.” The man almost whined, putting his hands on his tamed spikes. He stopped wearing scary amounts of gel on his hair as soon as he finished college and his hair is now messier but still spiky;  a style that Akaashi is very fond of.

 

He gave a light chuckle. He couldn’t help but be amused of this. The alpha has tried hard. He knew that and he acknowledges it. He just didn’t expect to receive this much, not to mention the sakura and the night view. But he knew in himself that the alpha hadn’t ruined anything. It was perfect as far as Akaashi is concerned.

 

“You didn’t, Bokuto-san. It was perfectly ‘Bokuto’, if I will.” He smiled wryly as he covered half of his face with the magazine he was holding, looking at the alpha in front of him.

 

“I was lame.” This time, Akaashi dropped his smile as well as the magazine and slowly walked to the alpha’s side, sitting on the armrest of the solo sofa and putting his hand on the alpha’s strong back. He could feel his dejected mode starting. The alpha stilled at the touch, but as the beta ran his palms on it, he immediately relaxed.

 

“Yeah. But I liked that part of you. It makes me smile.” He said softly as the alpha unconsciously leans closer to him, giving more weight on one elbow than the other, telling him how it wasn’t cool to let his soon to be mate see that kind of lameness.

 

He just chuckled as the alpha let out his insecurities, whining a bit.

 

As soon as he felt that the alpha is feeling a bit better, he saw the bar up ahead.

 

“How about we get more drinks?” he started, feeling the alpha slowly lift up his mood. Bokuto glanced at him sideways and he gave him a warm but small smile.

 

The alpha held his gaze, eyes slowly getting darker and taking Akaashi in another spell. But it was broken as the alpha slowly let out a sigh and straightened up, giving his usual bright grin. Akaashi felt himself feel a bit disappointed at that. He made a mental note to look forward to golden eyes becoming rusty in color as they gazed at each other. Yep.

 

He stood up and Bokuto followed suit, as they trudged towards one of the counters. There aren’t a lot of people in this hotel as he found out earlier that this place was exclusive and members only. He idly thought of the alpha’s privilege and chucked softly.

 

The alpha beside him has completely lifted up his mood as he started talking animatedly about the kids he’s teaching volleyball with. His eyes were sparkling and his face flushing a bit as the alcohol starts to take effect, as he idly throws compliments here and there as the night slipped by.

 

 

 

He blinked sleepily as he felt the car stop. He looked outside and saw his apartment complex. _Right_ , he went out with Bokuto. He turned to the driver’s seat and saw Bokuto looking at him lovingly. The man was quiet as Akaashi blinked more sleep from his eyes.

 

They drank and the beta cocked his head slightly to the side, wondering how Bokuto managed to be responsible and drive him home.

 

“We’re here.” The alpha cooed softly, waking Akaashi some more. He hasn’t heard such a soft voice leave Bokuto’s mouth. He closed his eyes at that and leaned on the headrest a bit, a smile on his face. He let out a hum as the alpha beside him chuckled quietly, taking off his seatbelt for him.

 

“You haven’t drunk a lot, ‘kaashi. Go on home.” He let out another hum as the alpha talked. His voice is deeper. _Probably his alpha voice, since he’s unusually caring_ , he thought.

 

He felt fingers brush his cheeks and he opened his eyes to see the alpha gazing at him closely with those rustic eyes, dark with something that he couldn’t point out at the moment. He let out a chuckle as he felt his cheek gets cupped and his lips met soft lips.

 

It was just a peck but he felt his stomach feel light. He didn’t know if it’s the alcohol. He’s probably tipsy, he thought.

 

“Should I carry you? You look like you don’t want to leave.” The alpha asked him, raising an eyebrow at him. He just put his arms around the alpha with an approving hum indicating that he did want to be carried.

 

He didn’t see this as his eyes were closed, but the alpha’s eyes widened at that, a flush adorning his cheeks but he chuckled as he released the beta’s grip on him. “Wait there, I’ll go around.”

 

He heard the opening and closing of the car door and he leaned on the other side of the car as he feels sleep starts to slip away.

 

His side of the car opened and Bokuto leaned, grabbing his hands. He smiled at him as he wrapped them around the alpha’s neck again. _I’m definitely tipsy_. He normally wouldn’t act this way, but at the moment, he didn’t really care. He liked smelling the alpha and he appreciates his warmth in the cold of the night.

 

The alpha slowly lifted him up out of the car as he closed and locked it, holding Akaashi using only one strong arm wrapped around the beta’s waist, their chests flush together.

 

Akaashi nuzzled on the alpha’s neck, scent marking him and himself as the alpha carried him up to his apartment.

 

The alpha laid him down on his bed as sleep starts to overtake the beta again. He’d had a long day and a bit of overtime thanks to Bokuto distracting him, but it had been peaceful and fun. He thought of how good the idea of sleep is right now.

 

The alpha took off his shoes and draped his covers on him as he lay curled up on his bed.

 

“I’ll be going then, Akaashi. Goodnight. ” Bokuto let him know and kissed the top of his forehead. He hummed in response, unable to make words as sleep overtook him. He heard padding of footsteps fade as the alpha left his apartment, the sound of the door opening and closing filling the silence.

 

He felt himself drifting as the smell of musk and ocean breeze started to wear off the air inclining him to fill up the room with the smell but he fell in the depths of sleep, ignoring his senses of following the alpha to keep him in his apartment for the night.

 

 

 

Akaashi woke up the next morning feeling refreshed as he could be. He idly thought how he’d barely escaped the torture of a hangover but he dismissed the thought as he slowly opened his eyes and curling more under his covers. He had closed his eyes and was drifting before he felt his phone vibrate from the night stand. He had woken up in the middle of the night to put the gadget in place since it was probably going to break if he didn’t.

 

He blindly reached out, not wanting to exert any more effort than necessary before his hands found what it was looking for. He opened his eyes and blinked as the soft light filters through his pastel-colored curtains to the bed, opening the phone in his hands.

 

He let out a small sleepy smile as he read the text message Bokuto had sent him. He didn’t know that he would be waking up to a picture of a beautiful owl, pecking on its feathers. He idly thought if the alpha would be waking him up like that every morning from now on. _I’d like that anyway_.

 

With such a good morning, he wouldn’t waste time and he would work on whatever he has to work on. Pulling the sheets away from his body, he sat up and stretched his heavy limbs, getting them ready for a long day ahead.

 

* * *

 

“Kei, we don’t have white strawberries in our local supermarket…” Kuroo says, running a hand through his already messy hair. Tsukishima has been torturing him with wanting expensive white strawberries that can only be bought in the next town over, an hour away from them. And Tsukishima insists that he wants them now. He ran a hand down his face as he looks at the pregnant omega sobbing and curled up on a mess of blankets, pillows and his own dirty and clean clothes.

 

He sighs, almost wanting to give up but his alpha instincts are screaming at him that he quench his omega of anything that it needs, whatever it is…. even if it’s an expensive fruit that is not even sold in their supermarket.

 

He called out at the omega once again, “Kei…” The omega looked at him this time, tears in his eyes and nose getting a little runny. He walked towards the omega’s nest, sitting beside him and wiping his omega’s tears away. “I can get some for you, but I don’t want to leave you like this.” He looked at the omega with pleading eyes.

 

It was true. As much as he wanted to run and buy whatever his omega desired, he just couldn’t leave him alone in their apartment like how he is; crying and heaving silent sobs and curling in on himself. He just couldn’t.

 

The omega shifted so he could burrow his face on his alpha’s neck, sniffing and inhaling his alpha’s scent to calm himself down. The alpha wrapped his arms around his omega and kept him into a tight hug, taking note of the bulge in his stomach. A moment later, he hears his omega sigh as he started to purr, getting comfortable and feeling at ease in the arms of his mate.

 

The omega sighs one more time before he shifted to look at Kuroo, “Let’s just call Akaashi so I have someone with me. I really liked that strawberry…” The alpha gulped visibly, his Adams apple bobbing up and down as he took in his mate’s pouty bottom lip and eyes that would definitely kill him someday.

 

He inhaled a deep breath, trying not to have a boner at the sight of his omega being uncharacteristically adorable and nodded his head, reaching for the phone to dial Akaashi’s number.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi sat in front of Tsukishima, trying to suppress his laughter at the way the omega is pouting and looking at his phone, waiting for his alpha and the treat that he got him. “He won’t get here any faster with what you’re doing.” The omega whipped his head at him at that, and almost snapped, “Then what will?”

 

The omega said it in an uncharacteristically loud voice that he gasped and covered his mouth as he apologized to the beta for snapping. “It’s just,” he pushed out his bottom lip in a pout, “I’m craving that strawberry so bad…”

 

The beta almost shook from suppressing his laughter at the way Tsukishima is being adorable in front of him. He almost got jealous of Kuroo for always seeing this all the time.

 

“He-I think he’s on his way back”, the beta straightened up and cleared his throat, trying to appease the omega that is starting to glare at him. The omega flopped on the couch beside him and leaned on his shoulder, wanting rather than needing to touch for emotional stability. He let him and wrapped an arm around Tsukishima.

 

“He better brings me delicious ones…” he heard the omega mumble, as he bit his lips, suppressing a grin. He felt Tsukishima shift at him while he watched TV, “How is it going with Bokuto, Akaashi? It’s been what, 2 months now?”

 

He eyed the omega on the corner of his eyes as he watched men try to catch a giant fish on the TV, “It’s been going well. I oddly look forward to owl messages in the mornings.” He let out a small fond smile and felt the omega smile while stroking his bulge fondly.

 

“That’s nice.”

 

Silence fell between them as they both looked towards the television, not really watching as they both wore fond smiles and faraway looks in their eyes. Akaashi was recalling an old memory of Bokuto back when they were high school students, the alpha a second year then, he a first-year recruit. They had met in the club and his first impression of the alpha then was…. Owlish. Not only was it because of his spikes that weren’t present at that time, but the way he would always seem to hoot whenever he screams ‘hey hey hey’ after a spike.

 

He felt himself giggling softly a smile on his face before he was cut out of his reminiscing by a rather familiar smirk that he hasn’t seen in a while. He looked at Tsukishima that ever so knowing smirk plastered on his face.

 

“You look like a kid that got a glimpse at his first crush after a long while. What have you been thinkin’ ‘Kaashi?” Akaashi felt his eyes widen at that as realization struck him. His eyes glazed over as he put a hand over his mouth as he saw Tsukishima drop his smirk in his peripheral vision, opting to open his mouth to ask the beta what was wrong.

 

Everything is moving slowly but the images of Bokuto and him, playing volleyball, fooling around and him picking the owlish man back up from his mood swings came flashing back to him, his heart beating furiously in his chest.

 

Tsukishima’s words stuck with him as he finally manages to feel his hands on his mouth and feel himself gasp, a single thought in his head.

 

 _I’ve been in love with Bokuto-san all along_.

 

He felt so stupid that he only realized this now. The way the alpha’s scent comforted him so much even when he isn’t a needy omega. The twisting in his chest when he saw girls flock over the alpha, baring their throats in submission.

 

But most of all, he felt so stupid that it took him this long to realize, the alpha even realizing his own feelings for the beta.

 

He looked at the omega’s eyes, concern on the omega’s face.

 

“I’m in love with Bokuto-san all along.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there? See? *insert lenny face*

**Author's Note:**

> Some light angst for y'all? 
> 
> If there are any mistakes, spelling and grammar alike, I'll fix it up soon. I wrote it in my phone as I'm trying to make myself fall asleep, so here ya go. 
> 
> I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
